


Hidden in Plain Sight

by Nesapotamia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alternate Universe, Forced Feminization, M/M, Middle Ages/Fantasy, Omega Dean, a/b/o dynamics, not really based on any one fairy tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesapotamia/pseuds/Nesapotamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John WInchester has one daughter and one son. Everyone knows that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Shocking Discovery

John Winchester stared at the village wise woman in shock.  
“No” he said shaking his head at her “That can't be right. You have to check again. There's no way Dean could be ... one of those.” It wasn't true; it couldn't be true. John Winchester's oldest son could not be an...

“He's an Omega John, whether you want him to be or not.” Missouri said. “It's rare for a male to present that way true, but it certainly is possible.”

John sat back in his chair heavily. He didn't understand how this could have happened. Hadn't his family endured enough? They'd lost Mary a year ago, and though John had wanted to fall apart, he hadn't. Sam was still a baby and Dean was only four years old, so he'd dealt with his own pain and took care of his sons instead of disappearing into a bottle. Now after dealing with all that life had decided to throw this at them.

This was bad, this was very, very bad. Omega girls were cherished and courted by the sons of noblemen because they were certain to bear children. Omega males were treated like freaks of nature, and usually kidnapped and forced to work in brothels because those same noblemen would pay handsomely to experience something so rare. John shuddered and felt a moment of panic at the noble family that owned this county. What if one of Lord Azazel's spawn heard about Dean?  
He lurched out of his chair suddenly. “Missouri, we have to leave before anyone hears about this. I have to get Dean away from here. Oh my God, if they find out...” he trailed off, not able to speak his fears aloud.

“John.”Missouri said sharply. “It's the same for omega boys everywhere. Just leaving this county will not help. You can't keep him away from other people completely so you are going to have to hide him in plain sight.”  
John blinked at her, confusion evident in his face. “What do you mean?”

“Everyone in this village knows Dean is a boy and pretty soon they're all going to be able to tell that he's an omega, you will never be able to hide that. He can however, be hidden and protected in another way. Come into the back with me so I can show you what I mean.”  
John followed her into the back room and frowned when she opened a trunk of old clothes.

“I have been meaning to sell these old clothes, but I never got around to it. These belonged to my Sarah. I want you to take them all John. Then, I want you to take your children and leave this village as soon as you can get everything else packed up.”

It took a moment for John to figure out what Missouri was implying, and when he finally understood he wanted to refuse her idea. He couldn't though; hiding Dean in this manner might mean John had to dissuade possible suitors ,but it would keep Dean out slavery. He scooped up all the clothes and shoved them into the bag Missouri provided.

“Thank you for this. I know it pains you to part with her things like this.” He wrapped her in a quick hug before hurrying to the door.

“You take care of that ... girl of yours John Winchester. Keep her and her brother safe.”  
John nodded before leaving the healers house and hurrying home. 


	2. On the Road

John and his children left the only home they had known that very night. Dean had held his sleeping brother while his father rushed about their small home gathering the essential supplies they would need when they found a new home. Most of the furniture had to be left behind, but the bedding, cooking supplies, medicinal herbs, and any and all tools that could be used to build, sew or fix something were packed in the family’s wagon before sundown. John had always cursed the fact that his family had to live in a small house outside of the towns protective walls, but today he welcomed the isolation. With no neighbors in the immediate area there would be no one to see them leave, or ask him questions about why his family had to leave so suddenly.

Dean had been quiet through it all, watching over baby Sammy like always and packing what little clothes and toiletries they had when his father asked him to. His silence was nothing strange; the boy hadn't spoken a word since the death of his mother.

When John arranged a little shelter with blankets for them among the things in the cart Dean had climbed in quietly and held his arms out for Sammy, waiting for John to lift the baby up. Only when he had his brother safely in the cart did he turn to his father with questioning eyes.

“I’ll explain everything as soon as I can Dean, I promise. Lay down with your brother so we can be off.” Dean stared at his father for a moment longer, before climbing between the blankets with his brother. Before walking back to the cart, John went back in the house one more time to retrieve the small box of charms that had belonged to his wife. She’d said they protected her on her travels from her own country and John knew they would need all the protection they could get for this journey.

John made sure everything in the cart was secure before climbing up into the driver seat. He took one at look at the home he’s shared with his wife. “I promise you Mary, I swear by the old Gods and the new that I will keep our boy safe.”

The words rippled in the air and John felt them settle around him like a geas. Shuddering at the feeling he flicked the reigns once and Impala set off.

******

They traveled through that night and the next day, stopping only when nature’s call became too great.  Dean spent most of his time entertaining, feeding, and changing Sammy’s diaper, which left him little time to demand answers from his father; a fact for which John was grateful. He had no idea how he was going to explain all of this to his oldest child. 

They came to the border between their home country of Uffern, and its neighbor Tir Bwystfil that night.  John directed impala to pull the cart off the road and into the trees. This land was hardly any safer than his own, but he was exhausted and he knew that the horse could not go on any farther. He dragged himself off the cart and took care of the horse first; they would get nowhere without her.  Once she was secure he took one of the charms out of the box and hooked it into her mane; then he took another, larger charm and tied it to the cart. He kept a careful watch of their surroundings as Dean ran behind a tree to relieve himself, and scooped the boy up into the cart the moment he returned.

“Dean. “ he said looking his small son in the eyes. “I need you to stay in the cart alright? If you need to go back behind the tree again let me know but do not go without letting me know first. You and your brother will be safe in the cart.”

Dean leaned over the side and pointed to the charm. “That’s right buddy that was your Mama’s and it will protect you, but you have to stay in the cart, understood?”

Dean gave a little smile at the charm and nodded, before lying back down next to a sleeping Sammy. The way Dean accepted that something of his mothers could offer protection filled John with a mix of joy because he had a way to keep Mary with them, and sorrow because he could see how much Dean needed her.

Trying to push the melancholy thoughts away he placed his own bedroll under the cart, and tried to get some sleep. He would have to explain everything to Dean tomorrow. They were in a new land now, and it was time to put Missouri’s plan into action. 


	3. You Have to Become Something Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short guys. Here's the next one!

The next morning they broke their fast on a simple meal of bread and a few bites apple. John hoped they would find a town soon so he could gather better provisions. He’d taken all the food he could when they left but it would only keep for so long.

Once Dean was finished eating John gave Sam a small yarn doll to play with and pulled Dean into the driver’s seat with him.

“Alright buddy. I said I was going to explain everything to you, so … I need you to listen now alright?”

Dean nodded and stared up at his father.

“Ok so you know how people are born boys or girls right, but they also have a … um … second gender? Like alphas and betas…”at this Dean nodded and pointed to his father. “Yeah that’s right buddy, I’m a beta, there are also people who are omegas. “Dean pointed again and John was confused until he saw that Dean was pointing to the ring he wore on a string around his neck. “Your Mama, yeah she was an omega.” Dean nodded again and smiled a bit. John sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

 “See buddy, people have lots of silly ideas about those second genders, like alpha girls are all big and scary and can’t like frilly girly things, and that betas can’t find true mates, and that alpha boys have all be big and mean and push everyone around.” Dean frowned like that was the dumbest thing he’d ever heard. “Yeah pal, I know, it’s pretty dumb, but the things is, is that there are silly opinions about omegas too. Like all omega girls are sweet and delicate and never argue. For omega boys though, those opinions are not silly, they’re really mean. Some very bad, very _wrong_ , very mean people think that omega boys are … “

Gods he how could he say this to his own son? How could he be the one to introduce is boy to this kind of bigotry. The words he was about to say turned his stomach.

 _Mary_ , he prayed, _how can I do this to our baby boy?_ He was only five years old; couldn’t the gods have waited a little longer before forcing the nastiness of the world on him?

John took a breath and steeled himself; better Dean hear it from him first than a stranger.

“Those very bad people think that omega boys are worthless. That they are only there to be by any alpha that wants to hurt them.”

Dean put his head down for a moment and when he lifted it again there were tears in his eyes; he pointed to himself.

John scooped his tiny son into his arms and rocked him. “Yes baby boy, you’re an omega.” He pulled dean’s face away from his shoulder so he could look him in the eyes. “But that does not make you any of those horrible things alright? You are not worthless and if anyone ever tries to hurt you then I will hunt them down and make them regret it.” Dean sniffled a bit and nodded. “Dean, you know Miss Missouri right? She was the healer in our old village, and she thought of a way to keep you safe from the people who will want to hurt you because you’re an omega. People are mean to omega boys, but omega girls, like your Mama, are treated with kindness because everyone thinks they are all so sweet.” As he spoke he reached under the seat for the bag of clothes Missouri had given him, and handed it to Dean.  The boy reached inside and pulled out a small pale yellow dress and then glanced back up at John. He pointed to the dress then to himself. “It will be like a disguise. This way everyone will think you are an omega girl.”  Dean reached up and grabbed his mother’s ring, then looked up at his father with a question in his eyes. “Yes buddy, like your Mama.”

Dean considered this for a moment, and looked down at Sammy who gave him a drooly grin. He sat up squared his shoulders, looked at his father and nodded.

 


	4. New Friends and a Possible Home

It took them a month to get through Tir Bwystfil, and only once they had passed into Tir y Gwyliwr did John start to relax. Everything John had heard about Tir y Gwyliwr said it was a fair nation ruled by a good king and his family. Here slavery was illegal in any form, though he knew that, as with all lands, omega boys were the exception. It was kept underground here, unlike Uffern which allowed brothels to tie omega boys outside on leashes to attract customers.  Tir y Gwyliwr wanted to hide its bigotry, while Uffern flaunted it and John was not sure which was worse. Here though being a girl would afford Dean more protection than at home. Now they just had to find a place to settle.

They had been travelling for about a week in this new land when John saw another cart approaching from up the road. Glancing back at his children he could see Dean playing with a giggling Sammy. To John they were the perfect image of sibling happiness; a big sister in her pretty blue dress tickling a wiggly baby boy.  

As the cart drew near John raised his hand in greeting and hailed to the driver of the other cart.

Adopting his friendliest and most non-threatening smile he greeted the man and woman. “Good morrow. My name is John and these two are…”

“Oh my goodness, look at those babies!” The woman in the cart exclaimed to her husband. “Isaac have you ever seen anything so precious?”

When John turned to look at his children he could see Dean helping Sam stand and hold on to the side of the cart as they both peeked over the edge.

“Forgive my wife Tamara, she’s been bitten by the grandbaby bug.” Isaac said fondly. “What can I help you with friend?”

John was momentarily surprised by the warm greeting. The people of Uffern were distrusting of strangers with good reason, it was lawless outside of the protection of a town. It eased his fears of finding a safe place for his children; this must be a good nation if strangers could greet each other so openly.

“Well, I am looking for a town or village that might be in need of a carpenter? My children are in need of a stable home.”

Tamara was nodding in sympathy. “Have you been travelling long?”

“We left Uffern over a month ago.  I want to raise them somewhere safe, and that country is no place for children.” It was true enough; he and Mary had discussed getting out of his home country several times because of the dangers there.

Tamara and Isaac both blanched at the name of their former country. “A truer word was never spoken”, mused Isaac. “If you are looking for a place to set up a carpentry shop there is our own village of Hafan Ar. We do have one, but she’s gotten on in years and can only do minor repairs now.”

“And I would be happy to help out with the little ones once we return. We’re off to see my daughter in Gardd but we’ll be back before the month is up.” Tamara paused “Forgive me for asking but will their mother be joining you?” John’s sad expression and Dean’s watery eyes told her everything she needed to know. “Tell you what, you get yourself and your babies set up in Hafan Ar and I’ll be happy to help watch over your little ones. I’ll even show your girl all the things a lady needs to know. Would you like that dear?” she said turning to Dean.

Dean glanced up at the ring hanging from his father’s neck, bit his lip and nodded.

“Can you tell me your name?” Tamara asked.

Dean shook his head.

“Deanna has been mute since her mother passed.” John offered. Then he smiled down at his … daughter. “Hasn’t stopped her from looking after Sammy though has it?”

Dean shook his … _her_ head again.

Tamara looked near to tears. “You get to Hafan Ar and speak to Ellen Harvelle; she runs the inn and tavern in town. She should be able to help you with lodging until you can find a home. Tell her Tamara and Isaac sent you and that it is imperative that these two little ones try some of her apple pie, alright? If you can’t find carpentry work right away you can speak with Bobby Singer, he always has odd jobs that need taking care of on his farm.”

John would have hugged her if he thought it wouldn’t make her and her husband think he was crazy. One month’s travel and his little family had found people willing to help them.

“Thank you Ma’am” he said. You have no idea how much I appreciate your help. I’m happy to go to your village if we can make a home there. And I am sure that anything you want to teach Deanna will be greatly appreciated.”

“It’s no trouble at all” Isaac assured him. “You and your little ones are welcome in our village, and I know Tamara will love having your little ones to watch over.”

John gave his thanks again and bid his farewells to the couple; wishing them safe travels before getting the cart moving again. They finally had a destination; a place where they might be able to build a home and where Dean… _Deanna_ could have a good life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be travelling for the next few days so there may not be any until this weekend. Sorry. :)  
> p.s. I love the comments!


	5. Sammy Does Not Like to Share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this has taken so long! between internet issues, sinus problems and cars doing things they shouldn't it's been a very distracting week.   
> I have reviewed this one, but I was in a rush to get it posted so I may have missed some things. This will be the last chapter before the time jump.
> 
> I think it's very sweet so far, does this worry anyone? 
> 
> A note on John:  
> I am writing him based on what you see of him in the first episode, and taking the view that his wife's death did not lead to a spiral of alcohol and obsession. I hope this explains why he is so different in this fic.

******

 

Ellen Harvelle turned out to be everything Tamara had promised. She offered them a place to stay while John looked for work and in return he would make repairs where needed and Deanna would help out around the inn as much as she could.  

John was more than happy with the arrangement. It gave his family lodging, he could look for work, Sammy would have more than just Deanna to watch him during the day and Deanna would learn the skills girls needed. Their first night there John slipped outside after his children went to sleep. He stood on the front porch of the Hafan Ar Inn and gazed over the central square of their new town. He felt his shoulders loosen as he watched friendly townspeople greeting one another; not one of them was wearing the distrustful expressions that frequented the faces of those in their hometown. This was a good place, he could feel it. He smiled and nodded to a few of the people entering the tavern in the Inn happy that, after traveling for just over a month they had found a place to settle.

***

The next few months flew by for the small family. John was able to find a steady stream of work and was looking to rent a house on the edge of town. It had enough space for himself and his two growing children, a decent living area, and best of all a large yard in the back that faced the forest where he could set up his workspace for smaller projects. Later he could add more rooms if he wanted and his children could have small rooms of their own. That would be necessary as they aged to keep up the ruse for Sam. John thought it was vital that his youngest not be told of his brother’s true gender until he was old enough to understand why it must be kept a secret.

***

Ellen gave a sad sigh as she watched Deanna pack up what little belongings they had. She had grown fond of both children and would miss having them around. Little Deanna tried to work so hard and had been so earnest and sweet in her attempts to learn the sewing and cooking Ellen had taught her, and having Sammy around meant that life was never boring as the little boy was determined to explore everywhere his chubby tottering legs could get him. Not today though, today he seemed to know that things were about to change so he clung to his older sister and followed her around the room poking at the things she was putting into their bags.

“Dee” he said looking up at his sister and tugging on her dress, getting a little watery eyed.

“Shhh Sammy, its ok” she whispered, hugging her brother to her.

Ellen was still shocked when she heard Deanna speak. It had happened so suddenly one day that she still could not believe it. They had been in the common room of the Inn, getting everything ready for that evening when a bottle had been knocked off the bar and onto the floor. Never one to miss out on exploring something new Sam had tottered over to it with astonishing speed and had a shard halfway to his mouth when Deanna had suddenly shouted, “Sammy NO!”

Sam had been so shocked at hearing his sister speak he’d dropped the glass and tottered over to her, the exciting mess forgotten. Patting her mouth with a chubby hand he said “Dee…Dee…” but when she didn’t speak again right away he started to tear up and said “Dee?” reaching up to pat at her mouth again.

His distress what was pulled the little girl from her own surprise at having spoken. Her voice was a little scratchy from disuse but her words were clear enough. “Don’t cry Sammy. I’ll talk to you.”

When Ellen finally recovered she scooped up both children and ran outside to find their father.  “John!” she called, seeing him standing with the farrier Rufus Turner, “John, get over here! You have to … you have to _hear_ this!”

John looked up and walked over, grinning. “Did Sammy say something besides ‘Dee’? Is that it, did you say something Sammy boy?” He tickled the baby’s chin, but Sam didn’t even twitch.

“No John, not Sammy.”

John turned to Deanna and nearly fainted at the whispered “Hi Daddy.”

He scooped her out of Ellen’s arms and hugged her to his chest.  “Rufus, she spoke! Did you hear it? Deanna can you say hello to Rufus too?”

Deanna peeked over John’s shoulder and gave a quiet, “Hello Mr. Rufus” before ducking her face into her father’s shoulder. It didn’t take long for word to spread through the small village and soon there was a crowd of people surrounding them, all wanting to hear the little girl speak. Deanna was so overwhelmed by it that she shoved her face in her father’s chest and refused to look at anyone.

During all of this Sammy was a wriggling ball of grumpy baby that kept being passed from person to person and no matter how much he waved his arms toward his sister or said ‘Dee’ no one would take him to her. It didn’t take long before he’d brought the proceedings to an end by reminding everyone just how much noise _he_ could make.  Once back inside he calmed considerably and plopped himself in her lap the moment he could, frowning at the room and hugging her close.

 John had laughed at the grumpy expression.

“You’re going to have to share her at some point buddy”

This just made Sam frown harder, and the only thing that would ease his sour expression was Deanna talking to him.

Since that day he’d done everything he could to get her to speak to him. That he followed her around everywhere was hardly unusual but if she didn’t at least say his name every once in a while he would express his displeasure with a string of fussy babble. After a few days of this Deanna just started making up silly little songs about boys named Sammy that she would sing quietly while she helped Ellen.

When it came time to practice sewing she would keep him happy by telling him what she was trying to do. In the space of three days Deanna had gone from being a child that never talked to a child that talked nearly all the time, though it was never loud enough to be heard by anyone that wasn’t close by.

Ellen pulled herself out of her memories and watched the two little ones again as Deanna finished packing. They were moving to a new home and she knew she would see them often, even if she did have to start sharing them with Tamara.

John and his children were moved in to their new home by the end of the week and for the first time since he’d made the vow to Mary’s spirit John felt its grip on him relax. 


	6. Things Everyone Knows

(Ten Years Later)

Fourteen year old Deanna Winchester stepped out of her family’s home pulling on her gloves. She needed to go to the market before she went to Tamara’s and the air was growing chill. Her long light brown hair was neatly braided and her head covered by a kerchief, her dress was plain brown wool but covered by the pretty green cloak Tamara had made for her. Deanna had loved it on sight. It was a forest green color with a leaf pattern embroidered down the front in a lighter thread, and fell all the way to her feet. Deanna loved that it kept her warm; John loved that it kept her covered. This though made her frown. Her father had gotten more protective the older she grew and now she couldn’t even go into town on her own. Apparently some of the mothers in town were starting to think along matrimonial lines, and being an Omega made Deanna the perfect spouse for their beloved sons. Thankfully none of the sons had tried to actually talk to her beyond what was necessary, a fact for which she was thankful. If one of them did it’s possible she’s wind up locked in her room until her father calmed down.

 “Sammy!” she called. “We need to go now.” 

Sam rounded the corner from the barn, an irritated scowl on his face. “Why do I have to go? It’s not like you don’t know the way to the market.”

“Because” she said, her tone at once scolding and patronizing in a way that only older sisters can achieve ”one, you need to pull your nose out of a book and get some exercise and two, father seems to think I need an escort now. Something about my being older and ‘boys getting ideas’, whatever that is supposed to mean.” This thought made her scowl; it wasn’t like she couldn’t handle a bunch of drooling idiots; Ellen and Tamara had begun seeing to that the day she turned eight.

Apparently it was the custom in Hafan Ar to teach girls how to defend themselves. Her father thought it involved a lot of groin kicking and then running away and she hadn’t disabused him of this idea. One of the first lessons had been to let others underestimate her ability to protect herself.  _Remember honey,_ Ellen said, _if they think you are weak then you can catch them off guard which gives_ you _the advantage._ Deanna had taken this to heart and not even Sammy, who had always been her closest confidant, knew what the lessons were really like.

Sam flushed. “I was working the barn, not reading, I am going to do that after I clean out Impala the Second’s stall, which will now take even longer ‘cause Dad thinks a ten year old can deter a grown man from running off with his sister.” All of this came out in a grumble as he stomped inside to clean up.

“Oh come on Sammy” Deanna teased, once he reemerged “You know I always feel safer with my valiant alpha brother to protect me.” She placed a hand to her chest and sighed dramatically. She could only hold it for so long before she laughed and reached over to ruffle his hair.

“Hey, get off” he said flailing at her hands. “If I’m gonna be a valiant protector I gotta look the part, and ruffl-y hair isn’t going to help.” he smoothed his hair and ran over to the wood pile, pulling out a long thin piece that he slid through this belt like a sword. He grinned, placed his fists on his hips, puffed out his chest and struck a heroic pose. This just made Deanna laugh harder.

“Hey no mocking the valiant alpha protector!” he exclaimed, pursing his lips and glaring at his sister.

“Come on then.” She said between chuckles. “I need to get to town so the valiant alpha can get his weekly supply of sweets.”

Sam perked right up at this. “Can we go to the bakery too? I heard Mrs. Wilson is making sweet rolls this week!” he sighed and patted his tummy. “Oooh hey Dee, why haven’t you learned to make those? We could have them all the time then” he whined as they walked down the lane toward town.

“I thought you wanted me to learn how to make cookies like Tamara’s. Isn’t that what you said?”

“Well yeah and if you learn to make both we could have sweet rolls _and_ cookies. I mean you already learned to make pie and … oh hey someone is moving into that house Bobby has for rent. Wonder who it is.” He said, running over to the fence and looking over. Deanna shook her head and followed, there would be no moving him until his curiosity was appeased.

There was a cart sitting in front of the small house still mostly loaded down with household furnishing, and a small dog sniffing through the garden. They waited a moment to see if anyone would come outside but Deanna was already going to be late getting to Tamara’s as it was so they moved on onto town calling out greetings to their neighbors while Sam speculated about the new arrivals in town. He was still talking about it when they reached the bakery.

Deanna ignored his ramblings for a moment as she greeted Mrs. Wilson and gave her order making sure to add three sweet rolls.

“Going to have a treat after supper” the baker asked, and Deanna laughed.

“No Ma’am. One is for Sam on the way home, one is for Sam this afternoon and the last is for Sam after supper. If they stretched any further apart he pouts” she said ignoring the sound of protest from her brother.

Mrs. Wilson smiled and patted her cheek. “You’re such a sweet girl Deanna. I wish my Ava had your temperament.  Here” she added another sweet roll to the package, “this one is for you, and no giving it to your brother” she said shaking a finger.

Deanna blushed a little at the compliment. “Thank you Ma’am.”

Following Sam out of the shop she saw Ava coming in the front gate. Ava was the same age as Sam and thought of herself as very sophisticated because she got to visit her Aunt in the Capitol. Normally she turned her nose up at the Winchester siblings but when Sam asked about the new family in town Ava was more than happy to share gossip.

“They just moved here from Tir Bwystfil. Apparently there is was a coup d'état in Uffern and now it’s too dangerous to be close to the border.” Ava loved conversations where she got to use words like that, it let her show that she was destined to be more than just a bakers daughter. Even better was when she could mention her time in the Capitol. “When I was visiting my Aunt we went to parties where you could hear Ministers talking about how some adopted boy was trying to steal the throne there. I’m surprised you two don’t know about it. Didn’t you come from there?” she sniffed, letting them know what she thought of that. Deanna resisted the urge to push her into the nearest mud puddle. “Anyway” Ava continued, “They came here to escape the _unrest_ in the forest.” Suddenly her demeanor changed and she leaned in whispering “You’ll never guess though, one of them is a girl about Deanna’s age and she’s an _alpha_. Just what this we need, some alpha girl stinking up the place.”

“How do you know she stinks?” Deanna asked her quiet tone taking on an edge.

“Oh please. Alpha girls are all nasty, and act just like boys. Everybody knows _that_.”

Deanna grabbed Sam by the hand. “We have to go now. Have a _lovely_ day.” She half snarled it at Ava before dragging her brother away.

“Honestly, “said Ava “ _some_ people.”

Deanna had managed to calm down while they finished the shopping, though her mood was most improved by the knowledge that now she could send Sam home (with their purchases) and she could go see the woman who had become like a second mother to her. Tamara was teaching her everything she knew about cooking, sewing, knitting, what herbs worked best for illnesses, and how to defend herself, but Tamara had gone beyond teacher early in Deanna’s life and was now her closest confidant, second only to Sam. Tamara knew her so well there were times when she wondered if the older woman knew her secret. It would be nice to have someone to talk to about it. She’d tried talking to her father but John had looked panicked for a moment, glancing around to see if there was anyone nearby. He’d looked so distressed at the topic that Deanna never mentioned it again.  Sometimes she thought that John might be trying to forget that he actually had two sons.

“You sure you don’t want to come in too?” she asked Sam once they’d reached the gate to Tamara and Isaac’s house. Truthfully, she wanted to spend some time alone with her mentor but she could not just send Sam away. If he needed her, she was there, simple as that.

“Nah, “he replied “go learn how to make those cookies. I will test your first batch for you!”

Deanna laughed as he walked away. “Remember, one sweet roll on the way home, and do not eat mine!” she called.

“Yeah yeah” Sam said, continuing home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a second part to this chapter.   
> Good News! A wild Castiel is rustling about in the bushes and should appear soon!


	7. Things Everyone Knows pt. 2

Deanna took a moment before going into her mentor’s home.

_“Oh please. Alpha girls are all nasty, and act just like boys. Everybody knows that.”_

_Everybody knows that_ ; the phrase kept repeating in her head. Part of her wanted to go ask Ava what everyone knew about omega boys. What would everyone say if they knew?  It had been a shock to hear someone in this town utter the kind of bigoted beliefs that kept her … _him …_ in hiding.

 _My life is dictated by what_ everyone knows, she thought. _So much so that sometimes I forget that Dean exists._ She had been Deanna for so long now that she was not sure that she could be anything else. Deanna was supposed to be someone to hide behind, but she was not sure if that were the case anymore. _But,_ she thought _aren’t they both me? Am I two people? Could I ever be just one of them? Will Dean always have to hide and could I even stop being Deanna if I wanted to?_  It was confusing, and more than a little upsetting which was why she avoided thinking about it as much as possible. Most of the time she _was_ Deanna and it was only in moments like this that she even thought about Dean at all. 

“Deanna, you alright, girl?”

She snapped out of her reverie to see the concerned face of Bobby Singer. Bobby was a farmer who owned much of the land on the west side of the village, including her own family’s plot of land and the home on it. He was as fair a landlord as any family could want, fiercely protective of every child in town and, (if the rumors were true) somewhat sweet on the town sheriff.

“Yes, thank you Bobby. I was just taking a moment before I went into help Tamara today” she said, smiling at the older man.

“Good,” he said gruffly. “You do too much for a girl your age. Take some time and be a kid for a bit. I told that idjit father of yours to find someone to help around your place. You’re too young to have to look after a gangly kid and a grown man by yourself.”

Deanna laughed, “I’m not that young Bobby. In some places girls my age are already married with babies of their own on the way.” Not that those things would ever happen to her…

“Yeah well those places ain’t fit for anyone to live in if that’s the case” he grumbled.

“It needs to be done and I don’t mind doing it, really. What would Sammy eat if I didn’t?” she said trying to placate the grumpy farmer.

“Well at least try” he replied, then tipping his hat at her he continued on his way.  “Making the other kids look bad … idjit.”

Deanna grinned at the old farmer before making her way into the home of her mentor.

 

It had taken Tamara all of five minutes to see that something was bothering her young apprentice; she would have let it go had Deanna not been so distracted by whatever it was that was bothering her.  Eventually she left the young girl chopping yarrow root into a near power fine consistency and went to make tea for the two of them.

Bringing it into the sitting room she called for Deanna and had her sit.

“I think that root is as chopped as it can be. How about we have some tea instead and you tell me what has you so turned about.” she said, smiling at Deanna to show she was not upset.

Deanna huffed, “Ava Wilson.”

Tamara gave a delicate snort, “What could Ava Wilson have said that you paid enough attention to, to get upset by it?”

Deanna told her about the family that had just moved into town and how they had a daughter that was an alpha, “And then Ava Wilson opens her big fat mouth about alpha girls and how ‘everyone knows’ that they are dirty and smelly and I wanted to shove her stupid face into a mud puddle.” She said finishing her tale with an angry huff.

Tamara put her teacup down and regarded Deanna for a moment. “I know it can be frustrating to have to hear things like that. Alphas and Omegas are a rare enough occurrence that we betas get to make up all sorts of stupid theories about how they behave. I always thought it was unfair, especially when people don’t think your second gender matches your first. Alpha girls and” she paused a moment “Omega boys always have it the hardest. Even in good towns like this one you are going to find people like Ava who let ignorance decide how they view others. There are those here, though, who do understand how painful and even dangerous it can be for certain members of our society “ leaning over she took one of Deanna’s hands in her own “and those people are always here to help someone who needs it, no matter who or what they are.”

Deanna wanted to ask if her secret was out, but when she opened her mouth to do so Tamara held up a hand to stall her.  “That’s all we need to say about that for now. I think what you should do is go over to that new family and introduce yourself to their daughter. I think it would do you some good to make a new friend.  You can come back tomorrow and pulverize herbs.” The last was given with an amused chuckle that made Deanna duck her head in embarrassment.

“I think it is still useable; I can gather some more yarrow for you tomorrow too so I can replace what I ruined.” She said quickly.

“Excellent idea” her mentor replied “you can ask the new girl to go with you, make a little excursion of it.”

Deanna stood and slipped her cloak back around her shoulders before hugging Tamara tightly. Tamara returned the hug just as tightly and kissed Deanna’s forehead. “You’re going to be all right, baby girl, I promise.”

“Thank you” Deanna whispered getting misty eyed.  When Tamara released her she could see an understanding in the older woman’s eyes that convinced her that she must know the truth about ‘Deanna’.

“Go on.” Tamara said, shooing her out the door. “Go make a new friend. And stop listening to pretentious gossips!”

Deanna laughed as she headed out the door and onto the lane leading out to the new family’s house.

*****

This house was a little smaller than her own; of course her father was a carpenter and had added two rooms on the ground level and one upper story room for Deanna herself. It made her feel a little like a story book princess in a tower at times because she knew her father had built it so that anyone wanting to get to her room would have to get through him (and eventually Sam) first. It also was not lost on her that it could be locked from the outside too.

This house lacked the princess tower but looked to be a little smaller than the ground floor of her own home. It was a pretty cottage none the less; white washed with new thatch on the roof and it looked like someone had already taken the time to plant a few things in the garden. Walking up to the door she rapped on it and stepped back to wait politely.

It didn’t take long for the door to be flung open and she was greeted with the sight of a rather harried looking red haired girl about her own age.

“Yes?” said the girl. “Can I help you? Oh wait, is this about the crashing sound or the smell, ‘cause those are totally normal. Well normal as in I thought it might happen but not as in it happens all the time. See, I am working on this compound that will  mask scents and sometimes it … ah … explodes and then it stinks to High Hrothgar. And you’re looking really confused; maybe I should stop talking now.”

Several things occurred to Deanna during the rambling speech. The first was that this girl apologized right off the bat for something Deanna was certain had not happened; the second was that she was trying to mask her own scent, and the third was that she must be from somewhere really far away because Deanna had never heard of High Hrothgar. The second realization was the one that mattered most though; this girl was looking for a way to hide what she was to keep herself safe. This was something Deanna understood all too well, and for a moment she wanted to share her secret just so this girl would know that there was someone who understood what it was like. She couldn’t though, not yet at least.

Smiling at the other girl she offered her hand in greeting, “My name is Deanna Winchester and I wanted to welcome you Hafan Ar. My family and I live on Bobby’s land too; we’re just a little further down the road there.” She pointed down the lane in the direction of her house.

The girl looked at her sharply for a moment as if trying to gauge her sincerity, while Deanna waited patiently with her hand out. Eventually she smiled and shook the offered hand.

”I’m Charlie Bradbury” she said with a small strained smile.

Deanna returned the small smile with a large genuine one of her own. “Well then welcome to Hafan Ar Charlie. Have you had a chance to look around at the village? I could give you a little tour if you like; maybe introduce you to some of the people here?”

Charlie drew back a little. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea. People don’t … react well to me. Yanno … I’m a girl who is an alpha so I’m not the most welcome person generally. Most people expect me to act like some kind of drooling animal. “

“Yeah, well the world is full of idiots who make all sorts of stupid assumptions. I hate that kind of stuff so if they wanna yell about you then they’re gonna have to get through me first.” Deanna said with a look a fierce determination on her face.

Charlie stared at her like she could not believe what she was seeing and then her smile turned genuine and open. “Let me get my cloak. I think I’d like a look around.”

They spent the remainder of that day, and the entirety of the next together talking, swapping stories from their short lives and laughing over silly jokes. It was a trend that was to continue as the two grew ever closer and became more like sisters than friends.  Many times Deanna considered telling her friend her secret but something always held her back.

 _One day_ she would promise herself, _one day I’ll tell her._

*****

Things were not going as well for John Winchester. Though both be and his children had been accepted into the village, and the people in it were good and honorable the vow he had made all those years ago to the spirit of his wife was starting to tighten around his neck again. Deanna was getting older and the women of the village were starting to see her as a possible mate for their sons. It was impossible to miss the looks she was getting from the males in the village too. The older she grew the more the looks would continue and he knew it would not be long before suitors were appearing at his door asking to court her. What would he do then? It was a question that kept him up nights and the reason he did not want her to go into the village alone. He’d been leery of Charlie at first but he had to admit that the alpha girl was a good distraction for the people of the village. The less attention his daughter was given the better.

It would not be enough, though. Soon it would not matter if Charlie were around or not. Once Deanna’s first heat hit there would be no stopping the attention, the attempts a courting, or the offers of marriage.

One question plagued him constantly. _What will I do then?_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long. School is starting again and I am going to be really busy this semester, but fear not I am not going to stop posting.  
> Enter the Charlie! I seriously love her friendship with Dean in the show so I imagine she will appear in just about any fic I write.  
> Good news! Castiel is in the next one!


	8. A journey is planned and new folk are in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. And look! Our hero appears. :)  
> Let me know if any part of this is confusing. It all takes place on the same day.

**(Imperial Palace-Baradwys, Capitol City of Tir y Gwyliwr)**

Castiel Sacri Lumine, first born son of Charles the First, Duke of the western provinces and heir to the throne of Tir y Gwyliwr was loved by the people in the capital city of Baradwys. He was smart, brave, courteous to all he met, and best of all he was an _Alpha_. This, they said, would make him a great king as everyone knew Alphas were fierce in combat, ruthless in negotiations, and had strength of mind and body beyond measure. 

Charles was a good king true, but Castiel ( _ah Castiel_ the boys and girls would say with a sigh) was going to make this nation great enough to rival the ancient kingdoms of the past.

“Look at how he commands that horse! See how determined he looks, how intelligent, how strong! So young and already he has men at his command.” they would say as he rode by.

He hated every minute of it. The fawning, simpering, and near constant stream of eligible young nobles hoping to catch his eye made him want to hide in the library all day. Now his father was telling him he had to go travel through the country to “meet his people” which would probably mean more fawning, simpering, and a wider circle of parents trying to catch a royal husband for their daughters or sons.

“This is important, Castiel” King Charles said when Castiel had been less than thrilled with the idea. “You will be leading these people one day and you need to understand their lives and their needs.”

Castiel grumbled something.

“What was that?” asked his father.

“You know as well as I do that everyone thinks that my being an alpha means they cannot talk to me unless it’s to kiss my backside or pimp their children at me. How am I supposed to learn anything that way?”  He flopped back in his chair with a huff and sighed.

“Ah, but you see that is the best part! You will be going … incognito.” He said the last word with an air of mystery and drama and Castiel wondered, not for the first time, if any of his father’s subjects knew what a dork he could be. Castiel loved his father, but there were times when all he could do was shake his head and chuckle as his silliness.  Perhaps this was one of the reasons why Chuck’s advisors were always so willing to share their opinions; he was an approachable monarch.

“Who will be going with me on this journey?” Castiel was sure he already knew the answer but it did not hurt to make sure. He wanted it to be Gabriel, (the one who’d taught him everything he knew about combat) and Balthazar (whom he had trained with during those lessons since he was a child).

“Gabriel and Balthazar naturally” replied his father, “Though Michael has tried to convince me that I should send some guards too. Apparently he thinks you will be assassinated the moment you leave the city walls. Of course as captain of the royal guard it is his job to be paranoid about our safety.” Charles chuckled “Luckily one of the perks of being king is that I can just command people to stop arguing with me, so he’s stopped complaining about the lack of a formal guard. Be prepared for looks of disapproval though; he’s mighty unhappy about the whole situation. I plan to ignore the fact that he’s gonna send guards in disguise to watch over you, so try not to do anything too shocking.”

This was more than Castiel could hope for; traveling through his nation with his best friends by his side and a squad of shock troops hiding in the bushes should things get out of hand. He showered his father with thanks and then ran off to find his two traveling companions. He was finally getting to escape the capital and they had a trip to plan.

**********

**(Hafan Ar)**

 “You cannot go out this late Deanna, you know this.” John said sternly. “The sun will be setting soon and I do not like you being outside in the dark.”

“There is still an hour of light left at least.” His daughter argued, “That is more than enough time to get to Charlie’s and back. I wouldn’t be out after dark, and besides it’s not like our village is unsafe. Sheriff Mills makes sure that all the lanterns are lit on the main road and there are people who patrol at night just in case. What could happen here?”

John waved his hand dismissively at the idea of the locals who kept watch over the town at night. “If someone, say an omega hunter, tries to take you as you walk home a bunch of farmers with sticks will not be able to stop them and you know it. No, you have to stay here. I’ll send Sam over to Charlie’s house to send your apologies if you want and you can see her tomorrow when you go into town.”  John ended the discussion with a firm and final sounding “I’ll be in my workshop. Call when dinner is ready” and walked out the back door.

“You don’t have an order right now. No one has requested anything small in a while.” She called after him.

“It’s a personal project” he muttered “nothing for you to worry about.” He said it as he shut the door behind him.

Deanna turned and kicked the nearest chair in frustration. Her father had always been protective of his children but lately he was getting almost paranoid where she was concerned. It hadn’t been so bad for a while after she’d met Charlie but as the months had passed he had gotten more restrictive and controlling. It was getting to the point where John was all but insisting that Tamara come get Deanna if she wanted help. Sam taken over the trips to the town market and if Deanna wanted to go too then she had to have both Sam and Charlie with her.

“Omega hunters” she muttered irritably. No one had seen one of those anywhere near Hafan Ar. They always stayed just beyond the border where such things were permitted and omegas did not have even the token protections offered here in Tir y Gwyliwr. So where this paranoia coming from; and what was this new project of his that kept him in his workshop when he was not in town working for others? He never had personal projects unless something in the house broke. Add his paranoia and this random project to the fact that he would leave the house at night sometimes when she and Sammy were supposed to be asleep and not return till sometime before sunrise made her think that something was going very wrong with her father. What was he so afraid of and what was he doing on those nights? Every time she thought about it a cold sliver of unease fell into her stomach; she’d learned to deal with by being angry and getting into arguments with her father over her new restrictions. Being angry was better than thinking your father might be losing his mind out of fear.

******

John entered his workshop and got to work; he had to get everything ready in time. The closer it got to the New Year and Deanna’s fifteenth birthday the worse John’s fear became. Omegas often had their first around then. On the nights he could sleep his dreams were of his wife, standing on the threshold of their old home reminding John of his vow and asking if her little boy were truly safe. He was starting to see dangers around every corner and even the people of Hafan Ar were becoming suspect in his mind. He could not restrict Deanna’s movement any more than he already had as others in the village, Tamara especially were beginning to question his decisions concerning his daughter so he had to come up with something else; and he had. Let them question all they wanted. Soon Deanna would be safe in a place where no one could harm her, and perhaps then Mary would let him rest.

******

Ellen looked up as the tavern door swung open and three rough looking men walked in.  the tallest of them, a large dark man had a had a fierce dead eye stare and there was something lean and hungry about all three of them.

“Good evening Gentlemen. Don’t think I’ve seen you in Hafan Ar before. What brings you to town?”

The man at the front gave a predator’s smile. “We’re hunters by trade Ma’am. We heard our work might be easier up here in the north.”

“Depends on what you’re hunting” she replied carefully. “Lots of and deer, even some wild boar if you feel brave enough to go after one.”

“Oh no Ma’am” one of the other men said with a leer. “We’re after much rarer game than that; something much softer and sweeter.”

The last of the three men clouted the one who had just spoken on the back of the head. “Shut your mouth, idiot” He hissed.

“I know what you three are hunting and I can tell you, that you are not welcome in this village. If you don’t get the hell out I am going to inform the Sheriff…”

Just as she said that the tavern door opened and Sheriff Mills walked through. Ellen had never been so glad to see Jody before in her life. “Inform me of what?” she asked.

“These men are omega hunters Sheriff. Apparently they think the pickings will be easier here in the north.”

“Now don’t be hasty” said the dark man. “We never said what we were hunting. Roy here is just a little touched in the head that’s all.  We’re after deer and elk, and as the fine lady who runs this establishment just said there are lots of those in this area.”

“Really” said the Sheriff. “That your wagon outside of town?”

“Yes Ma’am” he replied “Need some way to carry the meat.”

Roy snickered at this, and received another clout on his head. Sheriff Mills’ eyes bored into the man in front of her. “What’s your name, friend?”

The man’s smile was placating “I’m Gordon Walker, and my companions are Roy and Walt.”

“Well Gordon, you want to tell me what game you need these for?” From a large sack she pulled four sets of manacles, and before he could respond three men from the village entered and stood behind her, watching the three men carefully.  

“I can explain those, Sheriff. No need to get the posse.”

“Why don’t you come with me, and you can tell me all about it.”

Walker’s smile dropped instantly. “Whatever you say Sheriff.” He spat the title at her, and walked past her and out the door, followed by his two companions and the three local men. Once they were outside Jody turned to Ellen. “I would suggest warning John, but we both know he’d probably lock that poor girl up in a tower somewhere and never let her out. I’ll keep those men for as long as I can and escort them back to the border if I can’t prove they’re omega hunters.  You let Tamara know they are here and maybe we can keep Deanna safe without having to tell her father about what happened here today.”

Ellen left immediately for Tamara’s house. The two of them had looked after Deanna and her family as much as they could and both women were worried about John’s increasing paranoia. She Tamara and Jody would make sure those hunters left Deanna alone and John would have no reason to imprison the girl further. 


	9. Revelations and Awkward Conversations

 

Deanna was starting to lose her mind. It was bad enough when it was just her father acting like boogeymen were about to jump out of the bushes and run off with her; but now it was Ellen, Tamara, Isaac, Jody, and Bobby who were appearing around every corner and trying to either follow her everywhere or bringing things to her house so that she would not have to leave.  She was starting to hate seeing the people she loved most in the world and it was making her miserable.  Sammy did everything he could to cheer her up; making jokes and telling her plots to all the stories he had read. Sometimes he would tell her about all the places they could visit when they were older and could leave on their own, and tell her of all the adventures they would have. He even put up with her need to occasionally throw her arms around his head and hug him tightly. He was silly and sweet and would agree whole heartedly when she complained about how crazy everyone in town had gotten.

She missed her walks with Charlie most of all.  The two of them used to go walking in the woods to collect the herbs Tamara needed and during that time they talked and laughed about anything and everything. Sometimes Charlie would get quiet and talk about the things people used to call her before her family moved for her safety; it was the reason for her experimentation with the scent blockers.  It was in those times that she really wanted to tell her friend the truth; to let her know she was not the only one who had to hide who she really was. As always it was her fear that held her back, but now she felt that fear fading. She needed someone on her side if she was ever going to get through this insanity.

She hastily penned a letter to her friend one morning asking to meet by the river  a short distance from Deanna’s home just after the moon had risen. There was a boulder there that she and Charlie would sit sometimes when they wanted to escape. Giving it to Sam she asked him to deliver it for her as she was certain that she would never get the chance to do it herself.   She went about her day as usual, greeting Tamara and going through the usual preparation and creation of remedies, then sewing, baking and cooking the things her family needed. She even made sure to ask Tamara to teach her the cookie recipe Sam was so fond of. If Tamara suspected anything because of Deanna’s unusually happy demeanor she never said anything, though there were moments when Deanna caught her staring. She was obviously puzzled by her protégé’s change of attitude, but thought it wise to let the girl be for now.

Deanna waited patiently after supper; taking her time clearing away the dishes and making sure the cooking fire was banked properly before announcing how tired she was and making her way up to her bedroom. She moved around her room, opening drawers and pulling her covers back, and snuffing her candle before sitting next to her bedroom door to wait for the sounds of her father and brother going to bed. Sam retired not long after she did. About an hour later she heard her father leave the house and watched though a crack in her curtains as he loaded the wagon with furniture and led the horse and cart away as quietly as possible. She only spared a moment to question where he went every night before she threw on her cloak and crept downstairs. There was no noise from Sammy’s room so she silently slipped out the front door and hurried into the forest making her way to the appointed meeting place.

As always Charlie did not disappoint and the two friends hugged, glad to have some time just for the two of them.

“Alright,” Charlie said. “What’s with the meeting in secret? Well, other than this is the only way we can speak two words to one another without having an audience.”

Deanna was hit by a sudden bout of nerves. “I … have something to tell you that you can’t ever tell anyone else. It’s a little shocking probably but I need someone else to know, and you are my closest friend, besides Sammy, and I have no idea why I haven’t told you yet, but when I do I need you to not panic or freak out or run away or anything like that, alright? I mean, it’s a big secret and I’ve been lying to everyone all this time and now everyone is going crazy and I am worried that it might be punishment for deceiving everyone for so long.” It all came out in a rush, and it was only her need to breathe that stopped the torrent of words.

Charlie blinked twice. “Um, alright, though I think I can explain why everyone is acting like lunatics around you, but you go first; this sounds like a doozy.” She sat on the boulder and watched her friend expectantly.

Deanna opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to force the worse out.

Charlie frowned. “Are you pretending to be a fish?”

“What? No, of course not!”

“Well you look like you are; opening and closing your mouth like that.”

“Well, I’m not. But… I mean … the thing is…” she paused and took a breath, ”I have been pretending  that I was a girl.” It all came out in a rush while she stared at the ground and wrung her hands together. Timidly she raised her eyes to her friend to see her reaction.

Charlie blinked at her. “You’ve been pretending to be a girl.”

“Yes.”

“Why would you do that? Why pretend to be a girl when you already … oh. _Oh_.” She seemed to take a moment to take that in then she looked at Deanna from head to toe. “So, underneath the dress and the long hair and the big green eyes and the ridiculously pretty face, you … are a boy?”

Dean bit his lip, it was like he could feel Deanna slip away as he looked up at Charlie; he’d never felt so exposed before and he quickly looked away. “Yeah.”

Charlie sniffed. “You’re a boy who is an omega, pretending to be a girl.”

Dean hunched in on himself a little clutching at his cloak to keep it closed and nodded.

“That’s why, isn’t it, because you’re an omega?”

Dean nodded again, still not able to meet Charlie’s eyes. She was quiet for a long time, sitting on the rock with a thoughtful look on her face. When Dean could stand the silence no longer he took a deep breath and looked up only to take a sudden step back when she stood abruptly and growled low in the back of her throat. Startled as he was by her outburst he found that he was not afraid. Some deep instinct told him that the alpha would never harm him, though the growling was shocking coming from someone normally so gentle.

“I am treated like a freak and my best friend has had to pretend to be a girl his whole life so he won’t be. This world is totally fucked up.”

It took a moment for both of them to register what she just said and Charlie’s hand flew to her mouth. Both of them took a moment to look around, as though expecting an adult to leap from the bushes and scold her for using such language. Of course none did and they both let out slightly crazed giggles that were more stress than mirth. Once they both calmed down Dean looked at his friend imploringly.

“I wanted to tell you before now, Charlie I really did. I’m … I mean I’ve hidden for so long, and you’re my only real friend, besides Sammy, and I was scared ‘cause I’ve never told anyone before, and I know it’s weird but sometimes I forget about it  and …” he was cut off suddenly when Charlie threw her arms around him and held him tight. It took him a moment for it to register that she was not mad at him and he threw his arms around her and held her just as tightly, choking back a sob of relief.  They were both a little red eyed and sniffly when they finally pulled away.

“I’m glad you told me.” Charlie said. “I promise I’ll never tell anyone else.”

“I know” Dean said as they both sat down on the boulder, shoulders touching.  A few moments passed before Charlie spoke.

“Can I ask you something?” Charlie asked, cheeks turning red.

“Of course you can.”

“Yeah, don’t be so quick to say yes. It’s embarrassing.”

“Um … alright. What is it?”

“Well, you’re an omega … and a boy” she said slowly.

“Yeah and you’re an alpha … and a girl” he replied, uncertain about where this was going.

“So … um … do you have both?”

“Both? Both what?”

“You know.” She blushed even harder and glanced down at his lap meaningfully. “ _Both_ ”

Dean looked down at his lap then back up at Charlie; his eyes grew huge and he blushed as red as she was.

“Um … yes?” he replied nervously. Charlie sagged in relief.

“I thought it was just me. You know, with both … parts.”

They were both shifting and looking anywhere but at each other.

“I’ve got the boy … stuff, in front then a … ah … pocket? Uh … girl stuff behind that.” Dean felt like his face was on fire and he absolutely could not look at his friend in that moment.

“Ah” Charlie said, suddenly finding the river very interesting. “I’ve got the same thing … except it’s the other way?” she said hesitantly.

“I see.”

They both shifted some more and continued to look at anything and everything except each other.

“Do you think that’s why everyone hates us?” Charlie asked quietly.

With that all tension and awkwardness left and the two friends slumped shoulder to shoulder and turned their heads till their foreheads touched.

“I don’t know” whispered Dean. “Maybe.” They stayed tucked against each other like that for a while, both giving and receiving comfort, then Charlie lifted her head and turned to look fully at Dean.

“Who cares, right? You have me and I have you and we love each other bunches and I bet Sammy wouldn’t care that you are a boy so who needs anyone else?” It was false bravado but they both needed it right then so Dean nodded. “You, me and, Sammy” he said, lifting his tone to match hers.

“Right.”

They sat together for a while longer, not saying anything and letting the tension drain out of them. When Charlie gave a huge yawn Dean walked her to the path that would lead back to the main road and headed back toward the river. Someone finally knew his secret. Just the idea lifted a huge weight from his shoulders and he took a moment by the water to enjoy the moon light reflecting on the water.

A chill wind had been blowing and now it was getting cold enough to entice him to walk back into the house that was starting to feel like a prison.  

Just as he reached the tree line a thudding crashing ruckus made him turn and look back over to the other side of the river as a man emerged from the trees on the opposite bank. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said I needed to add cliffhangers so there you go.   
> Sorry this has taken so long, my professors are already making me write papers. Silly people don't they know I have fic to write? lol  
> I hope the change in pronouns concerning Dean does not get confusing. In this chapter his 'Deanna' disguise actually slips off so he actually thinks of himself in male terms for that little bit, which is why I changed the pronoun.


	10. First Impressions are Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to get out. My muse has not been cooperating lately.   
> Not beta read as usual. Hope you like it!

*********

Prince Castiel was bored out of his mind. This was supposed to be an adventure, something he could remember when he was old and stuck in the castle.  Instead it was a slow plodding through towns and villages that apparently had nothing going on aside from small festivals, crop reports, and town gossip. He knew this kingdom was prosperous and peaceful but really, there had to be _something_ interesting happening _somewhere_. Not even the company of his two closest friends could raise him from his funk after weeks of travel and no adventure. They tried to ply him with nights at taverns and the company of pretty girls and boys but none of it worked. He could visit taverns and find pretty company every night of the week in the capitol city where the most beautiful and talented courtesans lived. If those could not entice him then what possible chance did the daughter of a farmer or the son of a craftsman have?

All in all the trip was only marginally better than time spent in the castle. At least out here he didn’t have to dodge marriage proposals which was a bonus, though he did not have his library witch was not. The only real fun he’d had so far involved throwing things he needed into the forest and having the “secret” guard throw them back. Gabriel had discovered that game by throwing Castiel’s belongings into the forest when he would not cheer up, and so far it was the most interesting thing that had happened.

They had been travelling for about a month now and he was officially over the whole trip and ready to go home. There had been little to learn out here and he had studies he wanted to continue so why keep going when there were only a few villages this far out?

He made his announcement as they broke for lunch on the side of the road and his friends immediately began to protest.

“We were told to see the kingdom Cas and there happens to be more kingdom that way.” Said Gabriel, pointing up the road in the direction they were headed. “You never know what you might find this far out. We are getting close to the border with Tir Bwystfil so who knows what exotic beasts we might see out here. I hear there are all sorts of interesting things that come across the border. Men that become beasts with the moon, huge horses so fierce they call them Night Mares, spirits that live in trees, animals that talk; the possibilities are endless! We can’t turn back now.”

“Ooooh Cas imagine it! If you rode home on a Night Mare … “wheedled Balthazar.

“People would cheer…” said Gabriel.

“You’d be the toast of the city …” said Balthazar.

“Boys and girls would swoon …” said Gabriel placing a hand to his head dramatically.

“And panties would drop …” added Balthazar with a licentious grin.

“We could check border security” said a nearby bush that sounded remarkably like Captain Hester.

“See?” said Gabriel “Even the shrubs agree! We can’t turn back now.”

“Indeed, Sir Shrub is correct. We must consider the safety of the kingdom; it is our duty as knights and your duty as the future ruler of this land!” Balthazar punctuated his statement by pointing an accusing finger at Castiel.

Castiel looked from Gabe to Bal to bush and snorted a laugh. “Well if even the foliage agrees with you two then who am I to argue? We will see one final village along the border and then we go home. Deal?”

“Fine.” Gabriel said grumpily. Balthazar’s “As you wish” was a bit more accepting and the bush held its own council.

So, on they went, travelling through the rest of the day and into the night while Castiel wondered how he got talked into going any farther. Tilting his head to the sky he watched the stars come out as they rode.

 _This is the best part of the trip_ , he thought.

The village they were travelling toward was just a little further up the road so they continued on instead of making camp for the night. Castiel was enjoying the silence and how the moonlight turned everything ghostly silver.  He was tilting his head up to watch the moonlight filter through the canopy of leaves when something sweet tickled his nose.

He stopped his horse, trying to catch the scent again. The breeze picked up and his senses were overwhelmed and his alpha instincts said _omega_. Somewhere in those woods was a young, sweet smelling omega and the scent of it called to Castiel. Omegas should not have to wander in the woods at night; they were to be held and treasure and protected.

Castiel dismounted in the middle of the road, ignored the protests of his companions, and jogged into the woods. The scent was easy to follow but he was hampered by the densely growing shrubbery and after a few steps he was just crashing through the underbrush heedless of briar and bramble.

He could hear his companions following but put them from his mind and continued moving though the trees. He had not gone very far into the woods when he saw a river through the trees up ahead. Nearing the edge of the tree line he could see a figure turning away from the river’s edge on the opposite bank; this had to be the source of the scent that still pulled him forward. Heedless of the image he must present having just torn his way through the forest he crashed past the tree line and came to a sliding stop at the edge of the river.

 

 

 

*****

Dean  gaped at the wild man. Well he assumed it was a wild man, why else would he look like he’d lost a fight with a forest? He turned and dashed behind a tree; curious to see what this man was about but unwilling to stay in the open should he prove to be both dangerous and able to leap rivers.

“Wait please. I mean you no harm!”

Ducking her head out from behind the tree she eyed the stranger carefully; unconsciously falling back into being Deanna at the appearance of stranger.

 “My home is not far from here. People will hear if I shout!” she called out.

The man backed away, raising his hands in a placating gesture as Deanna watched him cautiously.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten you; it’s just that you … well … you smelled like you were in distress. And I wanted to help. Want to help, I mean, you know, if I can. And if you want me to, of course. So,  … um … are you alright?” 

He fidgeted as he spoke, obviously uncomfortable and Deanna reminded herself quite sternly that strangers were not to be thought of as cute; even if they were obviously very fit, and their dark hair looked nice regardless of the leaves and twigs in it.

“Well if you must know, I’m a little freaked out …” she replied somewhat testily, trying not to feel bad when his shoulders slumped a little.

*****

Really, how had been expecting her to react when he came running out of the forest like that? _Time to regroup and hopefully salvage this situation_ , he thought.  There was a frightened omega across the river from him that the really wanted to reassure because to be quite frank the smell of distressed omega did horrible things to his instincts. So what to do first?

_Stop scaring her?_

_Right good plan._

_Ok, so be less threatening?_

_Also a good plan._

_How do I go about that?_

_No idea  …_

Sudden inspiration struck and he grabbed his backside and sat on his hands. _Ouch_.

 _See there, can’t hurt you like this_ he thought, willing the omega to understand his motives.

*****

Deanna gaped at the man across the river before pulling her head back behind the tree. Did she really just watch a man grab his own butt? 

 _Maybe he’s been out in the woods for too long,_ she thought.

“Um … are _you_ feeling alright?” she said, peeking out from behind the tree again.

He grinned and nodded. “I thought this might make you feel better.”

_What?_

“What? How is watching you grab your backside supposed to make me feel better?”

His face fell again. “Oh, well see I thought that if I sat like this then it would make me look less threatening. Sitting on my hands like this means I can’t suddenly throw something at you, see?” he flapped his arms a bit, showing her they were trapped. It was such a ridiculous image that she couldn’t help laughing.

*****

She was laughing and the fear in her scent was fading, so Castiel flapped his arms again earning even more giggles.

“Ok ok I believe you! Stop flapping like a demented bird!” she said between chuckles, stepping out from behind the tree.

“I really didn’t mean to frighten you.” He said as she stepped closer to the river. “I was on the road and I smelled an omega in distress, I guess my instincts got the better of me. I mean what I said too, if you need help I am happy to offer my services.”

“Oh really?” she said sounding skeptical. “And just what _services_ are you referring to?”

“Oh! Oh no, I didn’t mean anything like that. Just if, you know, you need anything or if someone is bothering you.” As he spoke he watched her move closer to the riverbank and got his first real glimpse of her when she left the shadow of the tree line. She was wrapped in a green cloak that she kept tightly closed in the front. The hood was off though and he could see a very pretty face framed by light brown hair, with a rosebud mouth and green eyes that were watching him carefully.

“So you just caught the scent of omega distress and came running huh?” She looked doubtful.

“Um … yes? Look I know it sounds crazy, and yeah maybe it is, but it’s true and …” His brain was working overtime, trying to find a way to convince her before she ran back into the woods. It proved unnecessary when the breeze suddenly changed direction and he watched her breathe in, catching his scent.

*****

Deanna’s senses were momentarily overwhelmed with the smell of _alpha_ and _safe._  He was an alpha.

 _He won’t hurt you_ her instincts told her. She had always believed that she felt so safe around Sam and Charlie because she was close to them, but this strange alpha made her feel safe too and it didn’t make any sense. Hadn’t her father always told her that strange alphas were dangerous? So why did she feel safe with this one? Her brow wrinkled in confusion even as the tension drained from her shoulders.

“You’re an alpha” she said, taking a tiny step closer to the river. “My father says I should stay away from alphas, except for Sam and Charlie anyway. Why are you here alpha?”

“Sam and Charlie? Your suitors?” he looked a little dejected as he asked.

Deanna laughed. “No my brother and my best friend.” The strange alpha perked up considerably at this news and smiled. “Don’t get any ideas though; I am not looking for a suitor at the moment. I have too much to worry about already. “

“Well at least you have alphas to watch over you even if you are not looking to get mated any time soon.”

Deanna crossed her arms and snorted in a very unladylike manner. “Is that so alpha? And why, pray tell, do I need some alpha to look after me? Hmm?”

He tilted his head and looked at her for a moment. “Because pretty omega, you are precious and deserve all the love and care this world has to offer.”

It was said in such a frank manner and with such conviction that all Deanna could do was say “Oh” and blush furiously. Clutching her cloak closed again she dragged some of the material up to cover her chin and mouth and peeked at him over it.

 

*****

 _You are precious and deserve all the love and care this world has to offer._ The wordshad simply appeared in his mind and before he could stop himself they tumbled out of his mouth with all the conviction in his heart. That was not the sort of thing you say to a young girl you have only just met, and he was mortified by his lack of propriety. Good grief he didn’t even know her name and here he was making ridiculous declarations like some love struck sap. She must think he was a lunatic.

They stared at each other for a few moments.

“Um … I ah … I should probably get back home.” She said quietly.

“It is late.” Castiel agreed. “Will you come back tomorrow night when the moon rises?”

*****

Deanna considered the question. This had, without a doubt, been the strangest encounter of her young life. It was awkward, confusing and she knew nothing about the man across the river. She should say no. One should not be meeting strange alphas in the woods at night. What would her father think?

“Alright” she said.

When he smiled at her answer she gave a tentative one in return before turning and heading home.

*****

She was going to meet him again tomorrow night, even after all of his ridiculous behavior. The idea made him a little giddy and he grinned like a fool as he watched her vanish into the tree line.

He pulled this throbbing hands out from under his backside and shook them a bit to get rid of the tingling in his fingers.

“Nice work there Prince Charming, maybe tomorrow you can actually get her name.” Gabriel drawled behind him.

“Unless, of course you just want to make ridiculous declarations of love and grope yourself some more. That seems to work too”, added Balthazar.

“Perhaps we should work out what to say tomorrow. Having a script might keep you from embarrassing yourself.”

“Good thought Gabe, but you know he’d forget it all the moment his ‘pretty omega’ appeared.”

“It’s a good thing she _is_ an omega, it makes this much easier and he’d never have a chance otherwise …” Gabriel mused.

Until that moment Castiel had been ignoring the teasing of his friends, thinking only of seeing the omega girl the next evening but Gabriel’s comment had him on his feet and in his friends face in an instant.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he demanded.

Gabriel leaned back a little frowning. “Well, you’re an alpha and she’s an omega … It’s not like she can say no. Right?”

“What the hell do you mean she can’t say no? Of course she can say no! Why the hell would you say that about her?” Castiel had gripped the front of Gabriel’s tunic in his hands and was slowly lifting his friend off his feet.

“Cas! Calm down. He didn’t mean anything by it! Did you Gabriel?”   Gabriel shook his head, staring at Castiel in shock and unable to believe his normally gentle friend was getting so angry over a girl he’d just met.

“See? He didn’t mean any harm to you or the girl. It’s just the stories, right?” Balthazar placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder as he tried to talk his friend down. Gabriel nodded at his question. “In all the stories omegas always submit easily for their alpha suitors don’t they? All it ever takes is a growl or bite and they go into heat ready to be mated. Isn’t that how it goes?”

“Those stories,” growled Castiel “are idiotic and you will never read one again.” With that he dropped Gabriel and stalked off, back toward the road.

“What was that about?” Balthazar asked, watching the Prince stomp away.

“You two really should have known better” said a voice within the trees. The two men turned in time to see Captain Hester materialize from the shadows.

She was a tall imposing woman, dark blonde hair wrapped around her head in a braid and light blue eyes that might have been calming were she not so irritated. She was dressed in  plain leather armor with a red bandolier of long wicked looking knives that marked her as captain of the Helwyr Nos;  the most ruthlessly efficient corps in the Army. 

When Balthazar and Gabriel looked at her in confusion she sighed and turned to follow the Prince.

“Anna” was all she said as she walked away.

“Oh my God” said Balthazar.

“We really are idiots” Gabriel agreed.

Anna was Castiel’s beloved older cousin. A beautiful omega girl with fiery red hair and a sweet smile, she turned heads wherever she went and nearly every noble family in the Capital wanted to bring her into their fold through marriage.  She didn’t want any of _them_ however, which led to many an argument between her and her parents that always ended with them exclaiming that _this was what all omegas wanted._ They never listened when she told them that she wanted to be more than a trophy omega for some noble to show off like an accessory.   _She_ wanted to live her own life in her own way.

 She told Castiel of her dreams of leaving the capital and finding her own way in the world. He did all he could to talk her out of them, promising that one day when he was king he would let her do whatever she wanted.  She would kiss his head and say “I know you would Cassie, but I shouldn’t need your permission to live as I please just because I was born an omega.”

When she vanished nearly three years ago Castiel had blamed himself for not being there for her, and not understanding her need to escape.

Gabriel and Balthazar decided to give their friend some time to calm before seeking him out to apologize.

 

                Castiel stalked back to the road, lost in his anger at his friends and himself.    Ignorance and the desire to believe that certain members of society were things to be used led to nothing but suffering and he would not let this girl be hurt or chased away because his friends were idiots.

When he had realized that Anna was well and truly gone he had made a promise to himself that he would never again assume he knew what was best for an omega and that he would protect any that he met from the ignorance of others.  If that meant telling his friends what books they could not read then so be it …

“I do not want any company right now.” He said tersely when he heard footsteps behind him.

“Forgive me You Highness, but I thought you might like to know that I think I know where that girl comes from” said Captain Hester. Had it been Gabriel or Balthazar he would have sent them away, but it would be churlish to lash out at his protector when she was trying to help.

She was unrolling a map when he turned and knelt down with her when she smoothed it on the ground.

“We are about here, I think” she pointed to a spot on the map. “Now, we intended to travel further up this road to the next town and then along this on to get back to the capital.” Her finger traced the route before moving back their current location. “I think we should turn down this narrow track instead, which will lead us to this little hamlet “, she squinted at the unlabeled town marker on the map “No name but there is a town of some kind and that is the most likely where she comes from. If you want I can send one of my men after her to see where she goes.”

Castiel shook his head. “No, no stalking her through the woods. We will head to this little town and secure lodgings.  Have one of your men gather all information possible on her situation and whether she is in any trouble, and then perhaps we will talk about giving her a guard.”

“Is there any other information you would like us to gain for you? Flower preferences perhaps?”

He would think she was teasing him if she didn’t look so serious.

“Um … well should your man happen to learn about such things I would not be opposed to hearing about it.”

She did give him a small smile then, “We are here to help you in all things, Your Highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you there was a wild Castiel rustling around in the bushes. :)


	11. How To Be A Good Brother-by Sam Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny look into the mind of Sam. It takes place the day after Deanna and Castiel meet. 
> 
> Sam is a good brother. :)
> 
> Seriously, this is just tooth rotting fluff.

** Sam is a good brother! **

It was hard to be a good brother, but Sam Winchester tried his best.  He’d done everything he could to cheer Deanna up over the past few weeks because that was what good brothers did for their older sisters who were currently being locked away at home by a pack of paranoid adults. He listened to her complaints, told her stories about the adventures they would have, and did not protest when she would squash him to her in a hug.  He did it all because he loved his sister and wanted to be a good brother but, it had given him a bit of a dilemma.

This new ‘how to be a good brother’ problem had started with the hugs. She would squeeze him tightly against her, kiss him on the head and thank him for helping her stay sane.  He was so shocked at first that he barely had time to react, but after a time he began to notice something about his sister. 

All the other girls Deanna’s age had started changing and getting a little more … filled out … on top. Thinking about this made him blush furiously.  He had noticed that Deanna was still totally flat in that area and this caused more blushing because ten year old boys did not want to think about their sisters … girly parts.

Normally when he had a problem he talked to Deanna about it, but little brothers everywhere know better than to ask their sisters why they were still flat chested.

Still, he was a good brother and he was worried because he knew people would start to notice that Deanna was not as … girly as the other girls. What if they started making fun of her, or saying mean things? It would hurt her feelings, she would be sad all over again and she might even cry. He gave a small puppyish growl at the idea.

 What could a boy who wanted to be a good brother _do_ about it? These were the thoughts that occupied his time as he did his chores. Before too long he decided that he was just going to have to make sure that she knew how great he thought she was and if anyone did say something he would give them a swift kick to the shin.

 _Yeah_ , he thought, _no one better mess with my sister!_ Suddenly feeling very determined he tossed down his rake and headed inside. He found Deanna in the kitchen mixing something she carefully added spices to.

“Lunch won’t be ready for a while yet Sam, but you can have an apple if you’re starving” she said turning to check  the oven. He stood in the doorway held his head high, puffed out his chest and pointed at her.  
He faltered a bit when she looked at him and frowned, evidently confused by his posture.

"Sammy?"

"You ... " he faltered again.

"Me?" 

"Yes!"

"Um ... ok. What about me?

 “You ...  are the prettiest girl in the village and I will kick anyone who says otherwise!” The words came out in a rush, takng all his air with them.

She gaped at him a moment before speaking.

“I am?”

“Yes.” He nodded.

“Um, thanks?”

He nodded, turned around and fled outside. 

Being a good brother was sometimes very embarrassing and he had no idea how he was going to face her when he had to go in for lunch. She was sure to ask him just where that declaration had come from. What would he say then?

Luckily she did not ask him why he said it, though she did tease him a bit and asked what Jessica Moore would think if she heard him say that. His cheeks turned a bright pink over that and he grumbled at her teasing. Until, that is, a smallish lumpier version of one of Mrs. Wilson’s sweet rolls appeared on his plate.

Yep, being a good brother was hard, but it had perks.

 

 


	12. Falling Fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay guys.

‘When you go downstairs say nothing about omegas. Will explain later tonight.  H.’

Castiel rubbed his eyes blearily and looked at the note again. Looks like Hester has already begun gathering information on the town. What could be going on, he wondered. 

                  Staying in bed would get him no answers so he got up and dressed himself hurriedly, hoping to catch Balthazar and Gabriel before they went downstairs and started blabbing about omega girls wandering the woods. Hopefully Hester had left notes for them too.

Just as he was pulling on his boot a knock sounded at the door before his two friends slipped into his room.

“I take it you were warned too” said Gabriel, spying the note on the side table. “I wonder if this is related to Mistress Harvelle’s suspicious questioning when we arrived last night.”

“Quite possibly” mused Balthazar. “We’ll have to wait till tonight to know for certain though. Perhaps if Hester cannot explain it then maybe Cas’ sweet little omega girl can” he added, unable to resist teasing his friend.

“Don’t speak of her that way; she’s not something I own”, Castiel snapped. “As a matter of fact don’t speak of her at all right now; you never know who may be listening. That innkeeper seems paranoid about visitors to this village and we need to find out why. Getting thrown out of town or in jail will not help that.”

                They’d arrived last night in the small village of Hafan Ar hoping to find information on the young omega that had so quickly captured Castiel’s attentions. One look at the suspicious face Mistress Harvelle, the owner of the Roadhouse Inn, was enough to stifle the question on their tongues.  She had all but demanded to know why they were in town and if friends of theirs had been through before.  Gabriel had tried to put her at ease with his usual disarming charm but the moment he made mention of hunting in the area Mrs. Harvelle had demanded to know just what they were hunting. Castiel got the impression that had she not believed his story about wanting to see the fantastical beasts that might roam out of Tyr Bwystfil then the three of them would have been run out of town.  Her last comment to the three as they went to climb the stairs to their rooms was an ominous promise to let the Sherriff know they were in town.  

                That morning they broke their fast in uncomfortable silence under the watchful eye of the innkeeper and her daughter. Gabriel had smiled at the young golden haired girl and was going to attempt to converse with her but the distrusting scowl of her mother stalled that. If the rest of the town was as suspicious as this woman then it was no wonder that the young omega girl was stealing time to herself in the woods.  

                As it turned out the rest of the village was remarkably friendly and welcoming to the three young men.  Castiel wanted to get a feel for the village and so he and his companions had taken a walk down the main lane in the town.  People called greetings as they passed and more than once they were coerced into introducing themselves and talking about their journey to Hafan Ar. They kept with the story of wanting to hunt the fantastical creatures of the Beast Lands which led to many exclamations of shock and some disapproval. It was the feeling of most of Hafan Ar that such young handsome men should be looking to start families soon, not chasing dangerous animals. As an alpha Castiel garnered the most attention on their walk, and was often assessed by maternal eyes.  There was no mention of omegas until they reached the bakers shop. A young boy and a red haired girl were exiting it with a basket of sweet smelling breads. They noticed Castiel at the same time he realized they were both alphas and the three just stood there for a moment assessing each other. There was something cloyingly familiar about the young male’s scent that tickled at the edges of his mind. How could this boy be familiar? Before he could consider it any further the other two alphas shared a look between them, nodded once to Castiel and his friends and hurried back down the lane.

                “Sorry about those two”, said a voice behind them. “They have no manners to speak of. They can’t help it really. Sam is being raised by his sister and Charlie … well she’s an alpha. You know what those girls are like.”

The three men turned to see a girl no older than ten watching the two alphas depart.  Her round face was a mask of distain as she flipped her long brown hair over a shoulder.

“Don’t talk about them like that.” This came from another little girl stomping up beside the first, blonde curls bouncing with her steps.  “Don’t listen to her, she’s just mad ‘cause no one thinks Charlie is a brat like her.”

The brunette girl turned to face her blonde accuser. “Oh please. _You’re_ just mad ‘cause I said something about Sam; and the only reason people are nice to Charlie is because she’s friends with Deanna and everyone thinks she’s just _soooo_ wonderful.”  She made a noise of distain and folded her arms. “Like being an omega is so great.”

“You’re just jealous! No one would want to marry a whiny brat like you even if you were an omega!”

The two girls looked like they were about to come to blows and Castiel was about to intervene when the door to the bakery flew open and an older woman hurried out and pulled them apart.

“Would you two hush! Ava get in the house; Jessica Moore get yourself home. Honestly squabbling in the streets like that! What will people think?” she herded Ava into the house and made sure Jessica headed home before turning to the three men. “I’m so sorry about that. I have no idea what gets into those two sometimes.”

“Think nothing of it” Balthazar reassured the baker “Children will always have their squabbles.”

Castiel nodded in agreement and tried to think of a way to bring the omega girl, Deanna, into the conversation without sounding like stalker.

“The two that just left, Sam and Charlie was it?” the baker nodded. “Will they be upset over it? They were being rather loud. Especially after someone named Deanna was mentioned.”

The baker’s eyes softened for a moment. “Sweet Deanna, I’m afraid Ava has always been a little jealous of the attention she gets because she’s an omega. Not that Deanna goes looking for attention mind you; a more modest young woman you’ll never meet. It’s her natural sweetness and temperament that draws people.  When Charlie moved here everyone was ready to turn their noses up but Deanna marched over to her house and soon they were fast friends.  She takes care of her brother too you know, poor dears lost their mother when they were just little babies.” Her voice turned conspiratorial “I don’t mind telling you that her father has become rather overprotective of late; the poor girl never gets to leave the house from what I hear while he keeps the oddest hours. Sam and Charlie have to run all her errands for her.  I think he’s worried some young man will come along and marry her then he’d have to take care of Sam himself.  Not that I am the kind to gossip of course.”

“Of course” echoed Gabriel.

                Balthazar followed the woman inside making noises about purchasing a few sweet breads while Castiel turned his gaze to the path Sam and Charlie had taken. It would be so easy to follow them to Deanna, for surely she was the omega he’s met last night. Hadn’t she mentioned Sam as her brother and Charlie as her best friend?

                She was there, just down that lane, and he was sorely tempted to go to her. The note he’d found on his pillow stalled his movements though. Why was it dangerous for him to mention omegas in this town when the baker woman was so willing to talk about Deanna? There was something else happening here that he needed to uncover. That and meeting Deanna tonight was the only way to talk to her without overprotective family standing about…

 

 

******

                Deanna was an antsy bundle of nerves all day. Had she really agreed to meet a strange alpha in the woods tonight?

                It was her first real act of rebellion against her father and the idea made her grin. True, it might be a little dangerous but she could take care of herself and besides her instincts told her that the alpha meant her no harm. Hadn’t his scent made her feel safe? Surely there would be no harm in meeting him tonight, right?

                Fueled by her giddiness she flew through her daily work, scrubbing and polishing everything in the house (including Sam who stood still for too long after breakfast) until it sparkled (or grumbled and ran outside).  She got through it all so fast that she had time to try out her new sweet roll recipe.

                 Sam’s declaration that she was the prettiest girl in the village was able to make her slow down, if only to wonder if there was something in the water making alphas shout compliments at people. This thought led to the declaration made by the strange alpha last night, which led to a blush and a giggle she would never admit to. She was not going to be one of those silly omegas you heard about in stories; falling all over herself in giggles just because an alpha gave compliments.  Words were easy to say, she reminded herself firmly. He might even be one of those ‘boys with ideas’ her father was so concerned about, so it was imperative to keep her wits about her.  

So no giggling, or blushing, or wondering if his eyes were really as blue as they looked, or thinking about how strong he looked, or now nice his hair was even with twigs in it. Right, she absolutely would not do any of that. Nope.

                His shoulders had looked nice though, strong and … _stop that!_

It went on like that for the rest of the day much to her chagrin.  She was so caught up in her thoughts about the coming meeting that she barely noticed Sam and Charlie returning from running errands in town and completely ignored their whispered conversations and furtive glances. She did briefly consider telling Charlie about the new alpha but held back. She would tell her friend eventually but for now it was nice to have something just for her.

                That night she waited for her father to leave on his nightly errand, sparing no time to wonder where he was going, before slipping quietly out the front door. She’d spent the evening brushing her hair till is shone, braiding it so that it fell over her shoulder, and donned her pretty green cloak. She told herself it was because she did not want to look unkempt and not intended to impress anyone; certainly not blue eyed forest boys. Come to think of it she might want to ask this alpha where he came from instead of assuming he was some wild forest creature.

Trying not to giggle too much she hurried to the river.

******

                Castiel stood at the edge of the wood, straightening his clothes and making sure he did not have twigs in his hair this time.

“I should have brought something nicer to wear. Why didn’t I pack anything nicer than travel clothes?” he mumbled.

“Because” answered Balthazar “you never expected to come across pretty omega maidens in the forest.  Your clothes look fine, your hair is … well its usual adorable mess, and free of foliage which is certain to impress.  Now, what are you not going to do this time?”

“Um, run out of the woods at her?”

“Good. And?”

“No grabbing any part of myself no matter how nervous she seems.”

“Unless you think she’d like a show …” offered Gabriel, leaning on a nearby tree.

“Not helping …” Balthazar shot over his shoulder.

“I still don’t get what all the fuss is about. You know who she is and where she lives, just show up at her house tomorrow and express your intentions.” Gabriel grumbled.

“Because, I do not yet know my intentions; not really anyway.  I mean, I just sort of … want to be near her  y’know.” He sighed, looking a little dreamy eyed. “Her hair looks so soft, and I wish I could see her eyes in the sunlight. She has such a lovely laugh too; did you hear it last night? Perhaps I should do something silly to make her laugh again tonight.”

Balthazar and Gabriel looked at their friend and Prince.

“This is getting ridiculous” said Gabriel.

“Oh stuff it grumpy. Look at how happy he looks. True, it seems to be moving a little fast, but love is like that. Besides did you ever think you would see Cas this over the moon over someone? I think it’s cute.”

“Good grief, I always knew you were a closet sap under all that lechery but I never knew it was this bad. You’re as bad as he is!”

“Why does this bother you so much Gabriel? I thought you would be happy to see something like this happen.”

“With someone of his station perhaps, but you tell me Bal, what happens when he wants to take this girl home with him? Can you see anyone in the palace treating her like anything other than what she is; a barely grown, hardly educated peasant girl from the middle of nowhere? No, if he wants a romp in the hay then he should just tell her who he is so she can fall all over herself trying to get into his bed. If not then we should leave.”

Balthazar glanced quickly at Castiel who was still gazing across the river. When he was sure that the prince has not heard Gabriel he turned to face his friend and teacher.

“I think you should consider yourself very lucky right now. Castiel did not hear you or you might have been on your way home early. “He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. “Look, I get that you don’t understand what is going on right now. I don’t either, but there is something about that girl that Castiel is drawn to; something that pulled him off that road and through the forest before he even saw her. It is becoming more and more obvious that everything we think we know about alphas and omegas are wrong so perhaps you should stow your opinions of the situation for a while if for no other reason than you do not want to lose a friend.” Balthazar stepped back from Gabriel and turned to Castiel.

“Cas?”

“Hmm?” Castiel replied, reluctantly turning his gaze from the river.

“Weren’t you supposed to hear from Captain Hester tonight?”

“Yes, yes I was. There is something in going on in that town …”

“Yes indeed there is your Highness.” Captain Hester stepped out of the shadows behind Gabriel as she spoke causing a startled yelp to escape the man.

“You do that materializing out of the shadows thing on purpose don’t you?” Balthazar said with a glare.

The Captain gave him a little smile before turning back to her Prince.

“You were saying, Captain?”

She nodded “I have it on good authority that about a month ago the Sherriff of Hafan Ar, one Jody Mills, escorted three omega hunters to the border of Tyr Bwystfil. She had just returned the night you secured lodgings.”

Castiel paled at the news; omega hunters here in _his_ kingdom? “No wonder the innkeeper was so unfriendly, especially if Deanna was as well-loved as the baker claimed.” Omega hunters in the area and he’d asked an omega girl to wander through the forest at night. Gods could he have been more stupid?

“Captain get one of your men on the other side of that river immediately. Have them follow her to the river and then home again. Anytime she leaves I want someone there to watch over her. If a hunter gets anywhere near her they are to be dealt with. They may report back only at night when she is safely in her home. Understood?”

“Of course Your Highness; I have a man over there now, he’s been watching her home since this afternoon and will be following her here and then back home.”

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. Omega hunters. Just the idea that his sweet Deanna had been so close to people like that made him feel queasy and homicidal at the same time.

“Speaking of your fair maiden, there she is now”, whispered Balthazar.

Castiel turned toward the river just in time to see Deanna step into the moonlight. She was wearing the same green cloak from the night before and her hair fell in a single braid over her shoulder.

 _So lovely and modest …_ he thought with a sigh.

“Ugh. Stop mooning like a love struck sap and get out there” hissed Balthazar, giving Castiel a little shove to get him moving.

He stumbled a bit as he stepped out of the tree line. Could he just once emerge like a normal person and not like something the forest tossed out? She didn’t seem perturbed by this entrance though so that was good. 

He couldn’t help smiling at her as he moved to stand at the edge of the river.

“Hello”

“Hi” she gave a tiny wave. _Is she blushing?_

“You made it.”

“I said I would …” she said looking down at the river then peeking back up at him.

_She’s shy, it’s so cute._

“Yeah I know, but I was worried. You might have decided I was some crazy woodsman and stayed home.”

“I don’t think you’re a crazy woodsman.”

“Good. That’s good. Yes” he nodded.

_Think dammit! Try to do something other than babble like an idiot and make ridiculous declarations this time._

“I missed you today.” Good grief! It was like his mouth had no filter when she was around. _I missed you? Really? How desperate can you…_

“I ah, I missed you too.”

_Oh well that’s all right then…_

His smile widened as he looked at her and was delighted when she smiled back shyly.

*****

“This is the most awkward thing I have ever seen” muttered Gabriel.

“Shush”, the captain replied. “I think they’re adorable.”

“Think they’ll name one of the children after me?” asked Balthazar

*****

Deanna felt like an idiot. She was certain she sounded like one too. What was she supposed to say? Her thoughts were a jumble of _his hair looks so soft_ , and _my he smells nice,_ and wishing he were closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder while he hugged her close.

There was something else there too, itching just under her skin giving her feelings of _home_ and _family_ and _children._ That last one gave her pause and worried her just a little; she was far too young to think about such things.

“May I know your name?” he asked.

For one moment her … his real name was on the tip of his tongue. Never had he wanted to give his real name so much in his life. He couldn’t though; who knew what this alpha would do when he realized he’d been lied to.

“Deanna. My name is Deanna.”

*****

Something about her reply wriggled at the back of his brain. Deanna was a lovely name but there was something … wrong … about it; like it didn’t fit. That was ridiculous of course, why wouldn’t someone’s name fit?

“Deanna” he said with a smile. “My name is Cas.” He felt bad giving her the shortened version of his name but he didn’t want her to know who he was just yet. He had to make sure she any feelings she might develop were not a result of his title.

“Cas” she repeated and he decided he loved the sound of his name when she said it. Only those who were closest to him got to call him that and it fit coming from her. “Is that short for something?”

He shook his head. “My parents were very simple people, so I have a simple name.” he said and heard someone snort in amusement from behind the trees.

“I was in Hafan Ar today. Is that your village?” he didn’t want her to think he was following her but he also wanted to know if there was a way to meet that did not involve her wandering through the woods at night.

“It is” she said, perking up at the mention of her home. “How do you like it?”

“It’s very … quaint. The people certainly are friendly.”

She nodded and smiled. “I love it. We moved there when I was little and Ellen the innkeeper took us right in. and then Bobby, he owns the large farm to the west he offered my Father work and …”

Castiel listened as she talked about people she obviously cared about a great deal. She described all the ways the people helped one another and how much she had learned from the men and women there. Truthfully he’d been less than impressed with Hafan Ar after his walk through it earlier, but to see it through her eyes made it come alive in a way the meeting the people she was talking about hadn’t.  He would have been happy to listen to her talk all night if only because of the way her face lit up and her eyes sparkled as she talked about the home she loved.

“Could we meet there tomorrow?” he asked suddenly.

Her hands, which had been so animated while she was talking, tucked back under her cloak and pulled it tighter around her and she shook her head sadly.

“My father has become really protective lately, and the other adults in the village have been making sure I don’t have to leave home for anything so I never get to the village anymore.”

 _Of course_ , her nighttime walks were her only chances to get out from under what she had to feel were overbearing rules and restrictions. No wonder she was willing to roam about at night. He wanted to reassure her; tell her she was safe now to go wherever she wanted because he was going to take care of her. Until they were certain that those omega hunters were well and truly gone however, then home was the safest place for her to be right now.

“I could come to your home tomorrow to meet your father. Maybe convince him of my good intentions?” he asked hopefully.

******

“No!” If her father knew about him then she’d never be allowed to leave her room. He would lock her away forever, she just knew it.

“That would not be a good idea.” She said, trying to be more restrained. His jaw was still hanging open from her outburst and she needed a way to ease his fears. “I do not think he would react favorably. He does not trust new alphas. We could meet here again tomorrow night, though. If you want to that is.”

She wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t after she’s spent all night talking about her village and then yelling like a lunatic.

“I’d like that. You could tell me more about your life here. Though, I was wondering, do you think I could be over there with you tomorrow?”

*****

_Please don’t freak out. Please don’t freak out. I am not crazy stalker forest man._

He hadn’t meant to ask that, but once again his mouth moved without consulting his brain. He almost wanted her to say no, she was being far too trusting. What if she met someone less trustworthy? What if they took advantage of her?

_She has a member of the most ruthless and deadly corps in the army following her around. Anyone who tried to hurt her would most likely be gutted like a fish before they managed to touch her._

This idea calmed his fears considerably.

He watched her mull the idea over, biting her bottom lip and frowning. It was cute and he could imagine her making the same face as she went through her day.

“If you don’t want to I understand. We did just meet after all and you hardly know me.” He said quickly, trying not to seem too forward.

She gave him a considering look, tilting her head and continuing to frown and bite her lip.

“No” she said hesitantly. “I think it would be alright. You … I … I think I can trust you Cas.” This time there was no mistaking the pinking of her cheeks.

He rocked back on his heels a bit and smiled. “Really?”

“Really.” She gave another shy smile.

He was ridiculously pleased with himself, even as he worried about her trusting nature again.  He wanted her to trust him naturally; everyone else was suspect.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

She nodded.

“And the night after?”

This time she grinned. “Yes”

“And the night after that?”

This time she laughed. “Yes, yes. For the next few nights you have my time.”

It would have sounded indecent coming from anyone else, but there was so much _innocence_ about her he knew she would never mean it that way. He was certain she had no idea how it might sound.

“Goodnight then Deanna.” He said watching her back away from the river, still chuckling.

“Goodnight Cas.” She called before she disappeared into the woods.

“That was disgustingly cute. She has no idea what she just said does she?” he heard Balthazar drawl behind him.

Castiel shook his head. “She’s so … so”

“Clueless” offered Gabriel.

“I was going to say ignorant of the depravations of the world.” Castiel replied frowning. “She’s been sheltered her whole life out here in this little village.”

“Well then, you’d better jump before someone teaches her.”

“What the hell is wrong with you Gabriel? Why would you say something like that?!” Castiel could not fathom why his friend was so dismissive of Deanna.

“Look, Cas I get that you like her, but you were sent out to learn more about your nation. Not to court some omega girl you just happened to meet.  What would your father say if he knew? You can do more for your nation by marrying a princess or the daughter of a powerful noble than you could if you wed a hundred girls like her. Ok sure, as an omega she is sure to carry on the family line but that is about all you can expect to get from her. What else could she possibly bring into a marriage that you couldn’t get from any other peasant girl? No doubt some noble will find her one day and she will have a very advantageous marriage, but she hardly merits the heir to the throne.”

Castiel gaped. Could his friend really be this cold? He had never heard Gabriel talk this way about anyone and it was hard to accept from someone usually so warm. What would he say _to_ Deanna if he was willing to say such things _about_ her?

“Captain Hester.” He might not be able to see her right now but he knew she was there.

“Yes Your Highness?”

“Will you please have one of your company make sure my friend gets back to the capital safely?” he said looking at Gabriel.

“Castiel, Your Highness … please, just listen to me …” Gabriel began but Castiel cut him off.

“No Gabriel. I know this looks crazy. I met her yesterday; but you must understand though that I could no more leave her now than I could part with my own heart. Perhaps your stories are wrong. Perhaps it is the alpha that loses their heart too quickly. I don’t know. What I do know is that I cannot have you here if you are going to treat her this way.” It hurt to turn his friend away, but this was too important to allow someone to ruin it through careless hurtful speech.

“I don’t want you to get hurt Cas, but I think it is inevitable at this point. I’ll be there when you need me.” Gabriel gave him a look full of sorrow before turning back to the road.

“Forgive him Cas, he doesn’t believe in love anymore.” Balthazar said quietly.

“I know” he replied. “I know.”

                Gabriel had been in love once. She was the daughter of a travelling merchant, dark and lovely and more than a match for his sarcastic wit. He had loved her on sight, and spent all his time and efforts to woo and court her. When she returned his affections he was elated and they were soon engaged. It was not to be however. His family rejected the match outright, refusing to even meet her; there was no advantage to the marriage, nothing she could bring into the family except her exceptional beauty. They had ambitions to use his marriage to increase their own power and there was a cousin to the king they had their eye on. He intended to marry her anyway, more than willing to separate from his family for her. How they managed to convince her father to take her into Tyr Bwystfil he never learned. He never spoke to any of them after he learned she was gone. He spent a year looking for her but found not a single trace so he took a commission to work in the palace as guard and teacher to the newly born prince.  Castiel ached for his friend, even as he sent him away to protect Deanna.

“Perhaps one day he will not see his own pain in the hopes and affections of others” he said sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure how I feel about this chapter. I eventually lit a candle and offered incense to the muses to get it done. 
> 
> I feel I need to point out that this Dean has not had the exposure to the world that the Dean in the show has had so there are some things that might not occur to him. 
> 
> I also apologize if the pronoun shift gets confusing. Every now and again Deanna is going to remember who she or rather he really is. The shifting between Dean and Deanna happens because he/she is starting to try to figure out who he/she really is and who he/she wants others to see when they look at him/her. Confusing I know. Imagine what it's like for him/her. :)   
> I love all your comments! thank you so much for them and the kudos too. you guys are awesome!


	13. Getting Harder to Hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to get out. I have written this three separate times and this is the only one I like. It was going to get really angsty but I want to keep this one a little lighter. This was posted kinda late and it has not been beta read so I apologize for any errors.  
> I hope you like it!

The next morning Deanna felt like she was walking on a cloud; her thoughts taken up almost entirely by Cas as she made breakfast and saw her father out the door.

Sam watched her float about the house with a bemused expression asking if she’d gotten into some of the mushrooms that grew in the forest. Deanna only laughed, dropped a wet smacking kiss on his cheek, and laughed even more at his scandalized look of disgust.

“Aww, what’s the matter Sammy boy? Don’t want me to kiss your cheeks like I did when you were little?” she sang as she chased him around the table.

“No! Stoppit!” he cried running out the door and flailing at his cheek.  “Ahh! Help! Crazy sister!!”

Deanna chased him out the door and through the yard, still giggling and threatening more kisses while her little brother dodged and wove his way away from her. It didn’t take long before he was calling taunts over his shoulder and laughing just as much as she was at the silly game.

Charlie suddenly burst through the gate and looked around in a panic before she realized the ruckus she’d heard from the road was just two silly people running through the yard.

“What are you doing?” she asked as Sam ran by with his sister hot on his heels.

Deanna stopped and grinned. “Chasin’ Sammy down so I can smooch his baby cheeks! Wanna help?”

Charlie tilted her head in thought before letting out a whoop and charging after Sam with Deanna.

Seeing he now had two pursuers Sam ran into the barn and flew up the ladder into the loft, rattling the ladder when they got too near.  When Deanna tried to call him down he shook his head emphatically and said “Nuh uh. Girls are weird. You’re just gonna do that smoochey face thing again and chase me some more.” the last part was grumbled and he stuck his tongue out at them both. Deanna and Charlie laughed at his expression before heading out of the barn, confident that they’d met the prerequisite little brother harassment quota for the day.

 

****

He was almost done. Just a few more items to place and everything would be ready. John looked over at the scowling specter of his wife and tried to smile.

“See? Everything will be fine. He’ll be safe and we can both rest” he told her. He had begun seeing her everywhere lately. At first he had been comforted by having her close again but it did not take long for him to realize that her spirit was restless and angry. As he spoke to her, her scowl stayed firmly in place and he nodded. Wiping the sweat from his brow with a trembling hand he went back to work even though his muscles screamed and he wanted to drop from exhaustion. _Not long now_ , he told himself. _Not long and then my boy will be safe and I can sleep. We’ll both finally rest Mary. Just be patient a little bit longer._

****

                Deanna could not decide if she wanted to dance in a circle or get sick. He would be on her side of the river tonight. Would they hug? A hug would be nice. He looked like he gave good hugs.  Her eyes went wide, what if there was kissing? Did she know how to kiss a boy? Tamara and Isaac had smooched goodbye a few times and it looked pretty simple. You just sort of pushed your lips against theirs, right? Her cheeks went bright pink at the idea, then she scowled at herself. She didn’t do that sort of thing with boys she hardly knew, she was a respectable girl … er boy … person. Anyway she was respectable. _He_ was respectable. Honestly this had never been so confusing before. Dean and Deanna were getting all muddled in her … his brain and it was getting harder to keep it from Cas.  Perhaps she should tell him tonight? She knew her father and everyone else who might know her secret would tell her no, it was too dangerous but she could not bring herself to believe that.

_Cas would never hurt me. I know it. Perhaps I could tell him tomorrow after I see how tonight goes._

She got to the river early that night, having left right after her father. It never occurred to her to wonder why he was leaving so early this time or what he had been up to; she was too caught up in her excitement. What would happen when Cas got here, she wondered. Trying to calm her nerves she sat on the boulder she and Charlie had shared the night she met Cas and took a few deep breaths.

****

From where he stood in the trees Castiel could see Deanna sitting on a boulder, knees tucked up to her chest and cloak wrapped tight around her.  He sighed at how sweet she looked and tried to muster up the courage to actually walk over to her.

“You are the crown prince”, he said sternly. “You have sat at the same table as Kings and statesmen and never once flinched no matter how big and tough they were.  You can do this. She’s just one girl. You can talk to a girl close up. Just gotta walk over there and say … um …”

“How about ‘Hello gorgeous. I am the prince of this land and I love you. Let’s go to my palace, get hitched and make some heirs.’?”, whispered Balthazar over his shoulder.

“Don’t be stupid.” Castiel hissed “She’s far too young for that. She probably hasn’t even had her first heat yet.”

“Well then, …  wait how can you tell that?”

“I dunno. I just can. It’s something in her smell. Anyway, I can’t say that and you know it.”

“Yes, but you are thinking it aren’t you?”

“Shut up. That’s hardly the point.”

Balthazar sighed and tried not to despair. “Then just say ‘Hello’ and see where it goes from here. Either way get your butt out there before I push you again.”

Throwing a scowl over his shoulder at his friend he walked out of the trees.

 _Well at least this time I managed to keep my dignity and didn’t just go crashing out,_ he thought as he approached the boulder.  Hearing him approach Deanna turned and his heart skipped at the smile she gave him.

“Um, hello”, he said quietly.

“Hi” she replied.

They looked at each other for a moment, blushed and looked away, peeked at each other shyly, and shuffled a little closer.  Castiel cleared his throat and tried to think of something smart to say.

“You smell nice”, he said and immediately wanted to slap himself. _Oh yes, very erudite, no doubt she’s about to swoon. Idiot._

“Thank you. You ah, you do too.”  _Oh, she’s so sweet._ Castiel gave a pleased grin. _She thinks I smell nice._

“Did you have a pleasant day?”

She hit him with one of those heart stopping smiles again and nodded. “I did. You?”

“It was too long.”

 They both blushed and looked away again.

“It did seem to linger” she agreed.

Castiel suddenly realized they were close enough that he could reach out and take her hand in his. He couldn’t just do that though, it had to be her choice too.

Tentatively, he held out his hand.

****

Deanna looked at his hand and something churned in her gut. She was about to make a choice she didn’t fully understand and it felt for a moment like the world around her was holding its breath. Or was that just her? Did Cas feel this too? Something was about to change; she could feel it, and she knew all she had to do was take his hand for it to happen. 

Carefully, she raised her hand and placed it in his. It was warm and calloused, just like the thought it would be and the fluttering in her stomach settled. There was another feeling too; one that left her feeling breathless and a little light headed. She’d never felt incomplete before so why did it feel like she was regaining some part of herself when she touched his hand? When she looked up into his face she could see he was feeling the same thing. He was looking at her like she was some kind of miracle.

*****

                The moment she touched his hand restlessness he he’d never noticed before settled under his skin and he knew he could never go another day without her presence. He felt giddy, getting lost in the scent and the sweet smile of the omega in front of him. He wanted to ask her then and there to go with him, back to the palace where he could see to it that she had all the love, affection and protection someone so wonderful deserved but there was still the matter of her family and he knew he could not ask her to leave them behind.  Tomorrow he would go to her father, reveal the truth of his station and ask for permission to court Deanna.

 _Then_ he would take her back to the palace and bring along anyone she wanted with her.

****

When he smiled at her again she went a little weak in the knees and leaned back against the boulder she had been sitting on.

“Will you sit with me?” she asked, trying not to sound too breathless. He was making her think of home and family and all that meant for her;  the word _children_ teased along the edges of her thoughts and making her feel a little dizzy.

“Of course.” He said, letting go of her hand only long enough for them both to get settled on top of the boulder.

When she sighed and tried to clear her mind he gave her a concerned look.

“I’m alright, it’s just a little overwhelming right now. There is so much … I mean this is so …new, and I am not sure what is going to happen next.” She felt stupid for being so nervous, but this was all happening so _fast_.

“It’s alright” he said, uncurling his fingers so her hand simply rested on his. “We haven’t known one another long and neither of us expected this. We don’t have to go any faster than you are ready for. I’m happy to give you all the time you need. I’ll even move right now if you need me to.”

When he started to pull away she grasped his hand firmly in hers and shook her head.

“I know you would but I want you next to me.” He looked so proud and pleased with himself that she had to laugh.

****

                Balthazar frowned and whispered “Why are they talking like getting mated is inevitable? They’re both children, aren’t they a bit young to see it this way?”

“I imagine because for them it is inevitable at this point. For all the assumptions made by us betas there is so little known about how alphas and omegas really interact in the real world. Perhaps they always just _know_.”

Balthazar froze, that voice didn't belong to Captain Hester.

“Hush, we’re trying to listen.” That one did though, and he breathed a sigh of relief. At that moment it struck Balthazar that he was hiding in a forest filled with imperial assassins watching his friend and Prince plan out a life with a girl he’d met four days ago.

He sighed. “I should have listened to my Mother,” he muttered.

“Why? What did she say?” asked the unfamiliar voice.

“I don’t know. I didn't listen.”

*****

                Castiel brushed the pad of his thumb over the soft skin of Deanna’s hand and tried not to sigh like a lovesick schoolboy when she laid her head on his shoulder. He didn't ask her questions or tell her about his own day so content was he to just sit close to her and breathe her in. They spent the rest of their time together like that, holding hands and cuddling on the boulder until Deanna lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up at him.

“I should be getting back” she said quietly.

He gave a disappointed nod before sliding off the boulder and turning to help her down too.

“Will you meet me here again tomorrow?” she had already said she would but he wanted to be sure.

He breathed a sigh of relief when she grinned at him and nodded. “I will. There’s um, there’s actually something I need to tell you. It’s not anything bad, but it is something I want you to know.”

He smiled; glad she wanted to share things with him. Perhaps it was time he came clean about who he really was. Surely she would see that her father’s disapproval wouldn't be a problem when he saw who her suitor was. If having the crown prince asking to court his daughter didn't impress him then nothing would.

“There’s something I need to tell you too” he admitted.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.”  She looked at him for a moment before leaning up and placing a kiss on his cheek before blushing furiously and hurrying away.

“Bye.” He barely choked it out before she was out of sight. His cheek tingled where she’d kissed it and it made him smile.

“Must have been a heck of a kiss to have you grinning like a loon.”

Castiel turned to see his friend emerging from the trees.  “It was.”

“Cas you have been kissed by more people than I can count and in much more interesting ways; none of them put _that_ silly look on your face. Hard to believe a peck on the cheek could do it.”

Castiel sighed and turned to look in the direction his omega had gone. “Depends on who is doing the kissing I guess. I’m going to tell her tomorrow night”, he announced. “Then I am going to approach her father and ask permission to court her formally.” He paused and looked worried. “Do you think he’d say no?”

Balthazar gave a snort of amusement. “How many fathers can say their daughters are being courted by a man who will have his own army one day? I don’t think he’s going to reject you, unless he’s crazy. In that case I say marry her anyway and then your family can finally have a crazy relative wandering around the castle. It’ll give the bards something to sing about.”

Castiel chuckled and walked back to the horses with his friend.

*****

                When Deanna woke up and went downstairs the next morning she saw her father in the kitchen and a confused looking Sam at the breakfast table.

“Father?” she called tentatively. “Um … do you need some help?”

He turned and smiled at her. There was something off about it. “Oh course not sweetheart. You go sit down with Sam and let me get your breakfast. I haven’t been here enough for the two of you lately and I want us to have a nice breakfast together to make up for it. My other job is all finished now and I can be here for you like I should.” He looked over at something in the corner and gave another strained smile before turning back to the stove.

Sam and Deanna both looked over at the corner their father had looked into, and back at each other. Sam shrugged and sipped his tea and after a time Deanna copied him. They sat there like that for a while sipping tea and watching their father in the kitchen.

 _I need to get more sleep,_ she thought with a huge yawn. It was getting harder to stay awake and she saw Sam slumping in his chair and starting to snore quietly.  Deanna tried to say his name but her tongue wasn’t working right for some reason and she couldn’t find the strength to stand.

The room was spinning and there was something wrong with Sam. She had to get to Sam. Gathering the last of her strength she pushed herself out of the chair but only managed to get to her feet before everything went black. She never felt the gentle hands that lifted her and wrapped her up in her cloak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so no angst until the end.  
> I'm on tumblr and sometimes I post about story progress if you're interested. Usually it's just me complaining about my muses. nesapotamia.tumblr


	14. Why is everyone trying to talk to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the wait. I have not been in the best head space lately.  
> Guess what! There is fan art!! The amazing frostedgoddess did this!  
> http://cutiepiecas.tumblr.com/image/81126483986 I love it!
> 
>  
> 
> Just FYI. Everyone seems worried that I have abandoned this fic. I promise that I haven't. It will be completed and there is a sequel I am considering. just thought I would let you guys know. :)

Castiel awoke the next morning filled with a sense of purpose. Today he was going to clean himself up, march over to Deanna’s house, present his family signet ring to her father and ask permission to court her. No more meeting in the dark and hiding what he knew already to be true; he intended to court and then marry the beautiful omega and nothing was going to stop him. 

He just had to get past meeting her father first.

He had to meet her very overprotective father who worked as a carpenter and was probably very strong and good with an ax. Perhaps he should leave the late night riverside meetings out of the conversation. That and running through the woods like a maniac because he liked the way she smelled.

Wait a moment he was the crown prince! He could meet one carpenter bravely, and if everything went south there was always the army.

Nah … would be safer just to hide behind Captain Hester. Not that he was going to need to.

 _Yes_ , he nodded firmly. _I can do this!_

Putting on his nicest travelling clothes and making sure to straighten his hair he stepped out into the hallway and strode toward the front with a purposeful gait.

When he reached the front room Mistress Ellen asked him if he wanted some breakfast he shook his head. “No thank you Ma’am. I have something vital to attend to.” He said, using his “Princely” tone. Ellen failed to look impressed and nodded going back to cleaning the bar. Castiel refused to be affected by her lack of a reaction and kept his upright and determined posture as he walked to the door.

It nearly took his nose off when it was flung open and one of the little girls he’d seen in town before ran into the bar screaming “Miss Ellen! Come quick, there’s something wrong with Sam!”

*****

His head hurt and his stomach felt queasy. Was he sick? He’d gotten up earlier hadn't he? Why was he in bed now? Sometimes when he got sick Deanna made him go back to bed and  drink one of Tamara’s concoctions which sometimes made him muzzy headed and confused for a moment after he woke up again. Was that what happened?

No, wait. His father had been making them breakfast. He remembered drink his tea and then … then …

And then nothing.

Confused and still a little groggy, Sam sat up and slowly moved his legs off the bed before trying to stand. It took a few tries before he was able to manage it but if he went slow and held on to the bedside table he was alright.

“Dee?” he called.

No answer.

Keeping his hand on the wall he gradually made his way to his door and opening it to the main room.

“Dee?” he tried again.

Still no answer. That didn't make sense, Deanna always stayed close by when he wasn't feeling well. Maybe she was sick too?

“Uh … Dad?” If they were both ill then maybe his father was around.

There was something unnerving about the silence in the house. Never before had it felt this oppressive, even in the rare moments of quiet there was always some small noise somewhere; usually it was his sister humming to herself as she worked. Now though there was no noise at all.

Making sure to lean against the wall for support he climbed up the stairs to his sister’s room. The door was open and the room empty. The furniture was still there but all of Deanna’s things were gone and Sam’s confusion quickly turned into panic. Deanna was _gone_.

 _No, no no_ , he thought _. She wouldn't leave me. Not Dee. She’s always here for me. She’s here somewhere I know she is._    Being much less careful Sam hurried down the stairs as fast as he could and searched every inch of the house before going outside and calling for his sister. When he got no response he checked the barn.

She was gone. Trying to choke back tears he looked around the yard. She was always somewhere nearby, and when she wasn't she let him know where to find her. She never just left him. _Never._

 _The village!_ He thought suddenly. _She must be in the village! Yes, that is where she is. I will find her there and she will explain why her things are gone and then we can go home and she will fuss at me for getting out of bed when I am sick and she will feed me soup and everything will be alright._

He kept repeating this as he dragged himself up the lane that led to the center of Hafan Ar, forcing the image of his sister’s empty bedroom from his mind. Deanna would be there. She would be there and everything would be ok. His steps were unsteady and he had to stop every now and again to breathe deeply before continuing on.

_The village Sam, you have to get to the village._

“Sam?” he turned to see his friend Jess standing there with a worried look on her face.

“Deanna. Can’t find Deanna.” It was hard to get the words out without slurring and she frowned in concern.

“I haven’t seen her Sam. Are you alright? You look sick.” He waved his arm at her when she tried to come close. He couldn't stand and talk, he had to get to Ellen now. She would know what to do.

“Ellen”, he said as he started to stagger into town again.

He felt Jess’ hand on his shoulder and he nearly collapsed at the pressure.

“Sit Sam, I’ll go get Ellen ok? Just stay here.”

Sam collapsed into a heap and nodded, watching her run off toward town.  Ellen would know what to do. She would get Tamara and the two of them would fix everything.

******

Castiel ignored the innkeepers terse “Stay here” and ran after her through the town and down the lane. As she turned and ran into one of the houses he could see a group of people clustered around a small figure sitting in the road. It was Sam, Deanna’s brother so he hurried over to him, a knot of worry and tension growing in his chest. 

“Says his sister is missing” he heard someone say.

“Deanna’s missing?” said another, gasping.

  
The blood in Castiel’s veins froze and he felt like his heart had stopped.

“What do you mean, Deanna is missing?” he demanded.  “How can she be missing? She was fine last night! Where is she?”

The small group turned to face him and Castiel realized his mistake.

“Last night?” one of them asked. “You saw her last night?”

“And now she’s gone” said another.

“Sam!” a voice called from behind him and the innkeeper and another woman rushed past him to the boy on the ground.  
“What’s happened Sammy?” Ellen said as the other woman knelt on the ground and began to look the young boy over.

“He said Deanna’s gone,” said one of the men in the crowd. “and that one there” he pointed at Castiel, “ says he saw her last night.”

Both the innkeeper and the woman kneeling next to Sam turned their gazes to Castiel.

“Is that so?” Ellen asked. “You want to tell me just how you saw Deanna last night, boy?”

“I’d like an answer to that myself.” This came from the town Sheriff as she walked up.

“I’d also like to know where your friends have gone, and ...”

Her words and steps were halted when a long thin wicked looking dagger buried itself in the ground between her feet. Captain Hester appeared in front of Castiel so fast it looked like she’d materialized out of thin air.

“Sheriff. I need you to back up, now.” Her tone had none of the warmth she used when talking to Castiel, it was clipped and held no room for disobedience. Castiel could see other members of the Helwyr Nos appearing next to and behind him until he was shielded from the village.

“And just who the hell are you?” the sheriff demanded, moving her hand to draw her sword.

“Keep your sword in its sheath sheriff. It won’t do you any good right now.” Castiel looked over the Captain’s shoulder to see an older man walking up to stand in front of the Captain. “Hester.” He said in greeting. “Looks like they followed my suggestion when I left. Good to see they didn't leave that idjit Bartholomew in charge.”

Castiel saw the captains spine go just a little straighter. “General Singer, an honor to see you again Sir. Perhaps you could vouch for us to these … fine people before they attempt to clap my charge in irons.”

Cas bristled a bit at being referred to as her charge and wanted to step forward to introduce himself but he could see no break in the wall of leather armor around him.

“Bobby? You know these people?” Ellen asked.

“I do. I know Hester here anyway. And if she’s protecting who I think she is then I can tell you that if he _has_ done something to Deanna then there is nothing anyone here can do about it.”

Now Castiel really was angry and he shoved his way between two of his guard just ask Ellen asked “Who is he?”

“My name,” Castiel replied tersely “ is Castiel Sacri Lumine, son of Charles  Sacri Lumine and Prince of Tir y Gwyliwr. Deanna is my … is my …she’s my Deanna and I want to know where she is right now!“

Everyone had gone silent, staring at their Prince in shock.  Finally, the woman tending to Deanna’s brother spoke up. “Jody we need to get him inside so he can lie down. He’s been drugged, and I think I know what with.”

Castiel wanted to argue, but held his tongue. They needed to focus on finding Deanna. _Sam was the last person to see her_ , he reminded himself. _I have to be patient so we can hear what he can tell us._

Not long after they were standing in the Inn waiting for Tamara (as he’d learned she was called) as she checked Sam over to confirm her suspicions. Castiel, refusing to wait for her, had Captain Hester send two of her men to Deanna’s house to investigate. They hadn't come back yet and the Prince’s anger and agitation was returning three fold as he paced back and forth through the front room. Balthazar had finally appeared and was trying to get Castiel to calm down to little effect.  Castiel in fact was ignoring his friend, choosing instead to pace and look up the stairs for any signs of the healer.  When she finally appeared her face was drawn and Castiel’s stomach clenched.

“He was sedated using one of my tonics. It was a pretty high dose too. I think we can rule out Deanna giving it to him; she knew the effects of giving a child Sam’s age too much. He’ll be out of it for the rest of the day and will be sick tomorrow.”

“John is missing too” Bobby offered. “Think his paranoia made him to something stupid?”

Jody sighed, “He’s been obsessed with her safety lately. Comes over to the office almost every day asking if there have been strangers in town.  I didn't mention the hunters, thought it would push him overboard.”

“So what, he took her somewhere?” Castiel asked. “Where would he take her? Is it nearby?”

Tamara looked around nervously, obviously not sure how to handle an angry prince.  

“It could be anywhere,” said Bobby, coming to her rescue.  “There is a cave system near here and the ruins of several old forts nearby.”

“Where are they? We should send people to search them.” Castiel said, turning to Captain Hester “Send some of your men to look into it.”

“Your Highness, “ she said carefully “ there are only eight of us here.” He cut her off before she could continue.

“I don’t care how many men you have with you, just find her! Now! He couldn't have gotten far, but every moment we spend sitting here he takes her further away from me and I will not have it! What if she’s hurt? What if he thinks he has to do something that will hurt her to keep her safe? What if someone else finds them? You said there were hunters here,” he turned to the sheriff “what if they come back?” as he spoke a red color was starting to seep into the blue of his eyes and Hester realized she was losing her prince to his alpha instincts. She had to do something and fast before he ordered her to find the nearest occupied fort and gather an army.

“My men are searching her house and will also be looking for tracks leading away from it. They will be able to tell us where he took her. Then …” He was walking out the door.  “Sire?”

“We should get to her house then. We can follow the tracks right away and find her.” Hester, Tamara, Ellen and Balthazar hurried after him with Ellen calling out to Jo to keep an eye on Sam.

Castiel ignored the calls of the people following him until he reached the house.

“Captain, where are they?” he demanded. Why was everyone waiting so long? Didn't they know how important this was?

Hester put two fingers to her lips and let loose a shrill echoing whistle and a few moments later they could hear a responding whistle from the woods. Hester let out three more short sounds and not long after two men ran out of the woods.

Castiel was quick to demand answers. “Where is she?” The two looked to the Captain before speaking.

“There is a trail  from here into the woods to the north. It looks like they left early this morning so they have a few hours on us, but they’re in a small wagon so they can’t be moving fast.”

Castiel nodded. “Captain get the rest of your men together, we are leaving immediately.” With that he turned and headed back to the village, intent on gathering his own gear. Hester motioned for one of her men to follow him before she turned to the rest of her squad and began giving orders to move out.

Ellen and Tamara shared a look before following the prince into town. There were things he did not know, and they had to make sure he was not going to put Deanna in further danger.

“Your Highness, there is something we must tell you” Ellen called as they hurried after him.

“Can you do it while walking?” was his terse reply.

“This is something best said in private. It concerns Deanna and is not something that needs to be heard by idle ears.”

That made him pause, if only for a moment. “Very well then, tell me once we get to the inn.” The two women exchanged nervous glances as they followed Castiel into the inn and up to his room. When Balthazar tried to follow them into his room Tamara held up her hand to block his entry.

“This is something for the prince to hear.” His protest was cut off by Castiel.

“Gather your things. If it is important then I will share it with you later.” He said this while moving around the room quickly gathering his things into his pack.

Tamara shut the door and took a deep breath.  
“Your Highness I need to know how you feel about Deanna.”

“She’s going to be my wife,” was his annoyed reply. “Is that a problem for you?” there was no mistaking the challenge in his voice.

“Why?”

“Why, what? Ma’am you have about five seconds to come to your point. I have no time for this “

Tamara grabbed his hands and for a moment he was angry, but the look on her face stalled his tongue.

“Sire, what do you know about omega boys?”

“What? Omega boys? What does that have to do with anything?” he was starting to get annoyed again.

“Just tell me please. It’s important.” Tamara tried again.

Castiel sighed in frustration. “I don’t know, they’re fertile like women. They have these things called heats. There were nobles in my father’s court who talked about wanting one as a plaything because they’re so rare.” Tamara took heart at the disgust in his voice. “I know it’s dangerous for them because they’re hunted and they have to hide. Why are you asking me this?” Tamara raised an eyebrow and gave him a hard look. When he didn't say anything further she sighed.

“Yes, they are hunted and yes they have to hide. Sometimes though the best place to hide is out in the open, maybe as something or someone else.”

“Wait…”

“Oh good grief Tamara just spell it out for the boy! Look your highness she is trying to tell you that Deanna is ... “

Castiel cut her off, finally seeing what Tamara was trying to tell him “A boy. Deanna is a boy. An omega boy.” His eyes went wide “An omega boy who’s been dragged off by his father into woods that might have hunters in them!” He ripped his hands from hers, grabbed his pack and ran out the door.

“Balthazar!” he shouted.  “We are leaving now!”

“Let me get the rest of my things at least!” his friend called back.

“No time! We have to move now.”

“Your highness!” Tamara called. “What are you going to do about …” she trailed off seeing Balthazar staring at her.

“Do you think that matters to me? Boy or girl, Deanna or … whatever his name really is, it does not matter. He is mine and I am his.”

“His? What do you mean _his_?” Balthazar asked, confusion evident on his features.

Castiel gave a sigh of frustration and stopped moving down the stairs.

“Deanna is a boy.” This was directed at his friend. “I do not care.” This was directed at Tamara and Ellen.

“And I am leaving this inn right the hell now so I can find him.” This was said to the inn at large as he stormed down the stairs and out the front door.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next will be from Dean's perspective. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a real update!

By the time everyone else was ready to leave Castiel was on the verge of leaving them behind to make the search on his own. Captain Hester alleviated this some by pushing everyone to hurry or be left behind. While he waited almost everyone in the village had come out to tell their own stories about John’s erratic behavior and they _just known_ something was wrong with him.

Castiel wanted to shout at them. If they had _just known_ then why didn’t they _do anything?_  If they had then maybe his sweet omega wouldn’t be lost in the woods, probably unconscious and in the clutches of a mad man.

                Finally they were assembled and traveled to the Winchester house to follow the trail from there. It was easy enough to see even with Castiel’s limited tracking abilities; John had taken a wagon and the wheel ruts were dug into the earth. 

“We found a set of prints that lead into the house, but …”

Castiel turned a sharp eye to the man Hester had sent to investigate the house earlier.

“Were they Deanna’s?” he asked impatiently. He didn’t know what other name to use and this one felt wrong on his tong but it would have to do for now.

The man shook his head “No Sire …”

“Then move on.” He said turning his horse to the direction the cart had taken. They didn’t have time for this, why was he the only one to see that?

They had been travelling for a few hours when Castiel saw a cart overhead, overturned in the middle of the road. Ignoring his companions he hurried forward hopeful that he would find Deanna while fearing what condition she might be in.

Whatever horse had been hitched to it was long gone and there were blankets and small household items scattered around on the ground. Buried beneath one of the blankets he spotted a very familiar bit of green cloth and he pulled it free, bringing it to his face.

“Deanna’s cloak.” He said when Balthazar came near.  “He was wearing this last night. “ He held it to his face again and breathed in the lingering scent of his omega before looking around. Deanna wasn’t here and the condition of the cart was evidence enough that he was in trouble; they needed to find the new trail.

“Captain! Have your man find the new trail.”

“Already on that Your Highness.”

He could see the Sherriff and some of her men looking around and frowned, wondering what they thought they could do that the most highly trained corps in the army could not. 

Balthazar followed his gaze. “They’re worried about him too Cas, probably just as much as you are. They know the area too so ..” he was cut off when the Sheriff gave a shout.

Running over he could see her crouching over a man lying on the ground. He was badly bruised and every patch of skin Castiel could see was bloody.

“John!” Sherriff Mills checked for a heartbeat, and everyone jumped when he woke up suddenly and grabbed her arm.

“You can’t have him! You keep your hands off him! I’ll kill you if you try!” He wilted suddenly, like all the strength had drained out of him and he looked over at something. “Mary, I’ll get him back. I promise. I’ll get our little Dean back, I swear!” Castiel looked over but didn’t see anything.

“John!” the Sherriff said pulling his face so he could look at her, “John, what happened here? Where is Dean?”

“Dean? I was taking him somewhere safe. He was going to be safe. He was, I swear it Mary!” His gaze drifted back to the same spot.

Castiel lurched forward intending to shake some sense into the man and demand where Dean was now but he was held back by Balthazar who pointedly ignored the growl he got for his efforts.

“She knows him Cas. Let her get the answers we need. “

Castiel glared at John but reigned in his anger. He knew his friend was right; only John knew where Dean was and the Sherriff was the best person to get it out of him. Taking a deep breath he stepped back and nodded to Sherriff Mills.

John had begun to mumble incoherently again; staring off into the distance and asking someone named Mary to forgive him for losing their boy.

“John” the Sherriff said sharply, “Where is Dean? What happened here?”

John looked up at her as if seeing her for the first time. “Jody!” he cried clutching at her arms “they took him. They took my boy! You have to find him, he’s out there with them right now!”

“Who, John?” she urged.

“Three men. One was dark and the other  two were fair. One of them kept giggling. They took him, the alpha girl too. Took them both, kept calling them a matched set.”  He turned suddenly. “Mary I’ll keep him safe! I will. Please Mary.”

Sherriff Mills stood and turned a pale face to Castiel and Balthazar. “Hunters. He was taken by hunters, Charlie too from the sound of it.  I think I know the three he wa talking about, I escorted three men back to the border not long ago. It looks like they found another place to cross over. Damnit. “

Castiel was drowning in white noise. Hunters had Dean.  Omega hunters sold omegas to brothels.  Dean was going to be sold to a brothel. Dean was going to be hurt. Dean was going to be violated. He had to get to Dean. He didn’t know where Dean was. There was no scent for him to follow this time and his instincts were  making him crazy with the need to find and protect but giving him no trail to follow.

“Where did they go?” he demanded, turning to Hester’s tracker. “Where is the trail? Find it!”

The man was already scouting the area, thankfully and found the trail before Castiel lost his mind in truth.

“This way Sire, they have three horses, two are more heavily burdened.”

Castiel didn’t wait to hear the rest. Once he spotted the hoof prints the tracker spoke of he began following them, leaving his horse and companions behind.

He kept telling himself that they couldn’t be too far ahead. They were on horses and the trees were thick, they had to be just through that cluster of trees, or just over that rise… Hester would have sent men on up ahead at a run surely. Soon there would be a shout and he’d find Dean and Charlie safe and sound while the hunters lay in a pool of their own blood nearby. Yes that is what would happen. Yes. Definitely. Soon.  Any moment now…

He was yanked back suddenly as Captain Hester kept him from falling into a wide river.

Castiel looked back at her, confused. “I know didn’t lose the trail…”

 “You didn’t, they went into the river Sire to make it harder for anyone to follow them. I will send men to find where they left it.”

“Good. What direction do we go in??”

She looked at him a moment and frowned. “We don’t go anywhere. Once the trail has been found then we will cross. Until then Your Highness we must wait.”

Castiel wanted to argue, tell her that he couldn’t wait, but he knew that he had to. He could wind up going in entirely the wrong direction and then whoever _did_ find the trail would have to then find _him_ to let him know.  As much as his instinct was telling him to just _go_  he reined it in. Acting like a crazed alpha wouldn’t get him to Dean any faster. For now he had to be rational and wait, no matter how much he hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody panic! This is not a Grimm type fairy tale. (nor is it Anne Rice) I prefer fluff.


	16. You are not my alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night! No really chapter 15 is an actual chapter now and not just a note from the author!

Dean opened his eyes and tried to sit up. The world spun crazily and he had to take a moment to get his bearings before he could look around.  He was in a bedroom, lusher and more richly furnished than any he had ever seen. The bed he was on was large and soft with a tall canopy that had finely embroidered fabrics hanging open at the posts. Dean looked around in confusion but little else could be seen in the room save for a wash basin with a pitcher and bowl.

How had he gotten here?

Just as he was about to get up the door opened and a dark haired woman of middle height stepped in and smiled unpleasantly.

“Oh how nice! Our new star attraction is awake!” she said, false sweetness dripping in her tone.

“What?” Dean stood carefully, still feeling a little unsteady. “Star attraction? Ma’am please, where am I? How did I get here? I was with my father and brother at home this morning and I fell asleep. Are they here too? Can I see them? “

She gave him another smile of false sweetness. “First of all you shall address me as Miss McClellan. You have been brought to this house to work in service to Mistress Lilith. I don’t know where your Daddy or brother is. A man named Walker brought you here, wearing a dress funnily enough. I mean getting a new omega girl is always a treat but once the dress came off well, let’s just say it’s a good thing Gordon didn’t figure it out on the way here or I would have had to pay a lot more for you than I did!”

“Service? Pay for me?” a cold feeling of dread was building in Dean’s stomach. “Ma’am, Miss McClellan please, where am I?”

“Oh aren’t you sweet! So innocent I just can’t be the one to tell you, you poor thing.” She turned and looked out the door. “Bella darling, come tell our sweet new friend where he is would you? I just _can’t bear_ to be the one to do it.”

As she moved aside another woman walked in scowling at Miss McClellan and looking like she wanted to be anywhere but here. She had a regal bearing and was lovely in a cold sort of way and Dean backed away just a little, afraid to get her attention. He knew he did not want to know whatever she had to tell him.

“Can’t bear to miss his reaction you mean.” she said, her scowl increasing.

“Now, now Bella dear, you haven’t worked off near enough of your father’s debt to talk to me with that tone. You will tell him why he is here and what he will have to do. Teach him the basics for now; he won’t need any more than that for tonight. I’ll send Meg in to help. Remember sweetie, your instruction is the only preparation he gets before his first customer arrives. Teach him well!” She gave Dean another smile of false cheer and flounced out of the room.

Dean shifted nervously and tried to still the trembling in his hands.

“M-Miss Bella? What did she mean by customer? Why will I have a customer? What am I doing here?” the last question came out in a fearful whisper.

Bella turned a sharp gaze full of irritation on Dean and opened her mouth to speak, but sighed instead and softened her gaze.

“How old are you little omega?”

Dean gripped the front of his tunic nervously. “Fourteen Miss. I’ll be fifteen at the turn of the new year.”

Bella seemed to slump in on herself for a moment. “Fourteen”, she whispered.

Straightening her shoulders again she walked over to Dean and put her arm across his shoulders urging him to sit with her on the edge of the bed. Once they were settled she took one of his hands and began speaking.

“You were sold to this house by a man named Gordon Walker. He finds omegas for houses like this one to serve as entertainment for the men who come here.” She paused a moment.

“What is your name little omega?”

“Dean”, he whispered in response.

She swallowed and drew a breath before continuing.

“Dean have you ever been with a man?” her tone was almost hopeful.

Dean frowned. “Last night, I think it was last night anyway, I sat outside with Cas on boulder next to the river.”

“Did you and Cas touch each other, did he take your clothes off? Did he enter you?”

Dean went a bright scarlet at the phrase “enter you” and hid behind his hair. “No Ma’am! We sat there and hugged each other a bit. Then I kissed his cheek. We've never done…done _that_.”

“I really hate this place.” This came from another woman that had just entered the room. Her hair was long and dark like Bella’s but her face was more heart shaped. Her voice had a weary sadness about it and her gaze held no hope.

“Cas is your beau, I take it?” she asked.

“He is my alpha.” Dean said his mind full of blue eyes and sweet smiles.  Even in this place the idea of his future mate made him smile.

“Dean, “ Bella said, drawing his gaze again. “You've never been touched by a man have you?”

Dean shook his head. “Why are you asking me that?” He stood and tried to move away from her and the bed, the sick feeling in his gut only getting worse.

“Dean” Bella said quietly. “You know why, and if you think about it you know why you are here and what getting a customer means.”

Dean shook his head and backed away more; tears were starting to fall from his eyes.

“No. No you don’t understand. I’m supposed to be with Cas. He’s my _alpha_. We are going to be together and get married. I won’t do what she wants me to. She can’t make me. I want my Cas. He’s silly and he’s sweet and he loves me and I won’t let anyone else touch me!” 

Bella looked at him with pity, and Meg’s voice was even more tired when she spoke.

“Yes she can. There was another brought in with you, a red haired alpha girl. McClellan is with her now and if you don’t cooperate then she’s going to offer her out instead. I’m sorry Dean, but you have no choice.”

******

Dean stood in the corner furthest from the door, breathing heavily and trying desperately to think of a way to get he and Charlie out of here.  He couldn't,  _wouldn't_ , let someone other than Cas touch him like…like _that._  

Meg and Bella had both left him, the latter woman having a pressed a vial into his hands with instructions to drink it before his customer arrived.  “It won’t stop it from happening” she had said “but it will make you forget it.”

Dean didn't want to forget it. He didn't want it to happen at all. He wanted to get out of here and he wanted to get Charlie out with him. he’d take the others with him too if he could, no one should be here “entertaining” men for the profit of others. He just didn't know what to do. How could he get out if those two women couldn't?  They had been sympathetic, and he was certain they didn't want to be here anymore than he did but they wouldn't do anything to help him get out no matter how much he begged them to. Meg had finally snapped “You gonna lead the revolt against McClellan and the men she brings in here? They are armed and they do not care how much they have to hurt you to make you accept your fate. We cannot help you.” They had left not long after that leaving Dean alone with his fears and a vial to make him forget them. He didn't want to drink it. He didn't want to be here, he wanted Cas and Charlie and Sammy. He wanted to be at home taking care of the people he cared about and thinking about his meeting with Cas. He wanted…

The door opened and a portly balding man in a fine coat walked in.  When he looked at Dean his face softened and he sighed.

“Aren't you a lovely thing?” he said gazing unabashedly at Dean’s nearly naked form.

“Sir,” Dean said, backing further into the corner, “Sir please I cannot be here. I do not want to be here. I was stolen from my father and my home. Men took me and sold me to this house, but I cannot be here. I have an alpha and we are going to be married.” He knew he was babbling but he had to get through to this man.

As he spoke the man’s face became pitying and sympathetic and for a moment Dean thought he understood. That hope was dashed though when the man spoke.

“You poor pretty little thing. How sad for you to be taken like that by such rough men. You don’t have to worry about me sweetness, I will take good care of you and make you forget all about that alpha who lost you. Come here to me and I’ll make it all better.” He opened his arms and smiled.

Tears were falling from Dean’s eyes and he shook his head, backing as far away as possible. “No. No I don’t want to.”

“Come here pretty.”  His tone was quickly losing its sweetness.

 Dean shook his head again and laid a steadying hand on the wash basin behind him, his fear making him light headed.

Instantly the man’s expression changed from a sympathetic smile to a snarl of anger.

“I said come here!”

Suddenly he lunged at Dean intending to grab him. The young omega screamed and grabbed the first thing he found, the ceramic pitcher, and swung it at the older man’s head. It connected with a dull thunk and he staggered back clutching his head where he had been struck.

“You little …” he screamed as he lurched forward again. Dean hit him with the pitcher again, fueled by his terror and the man fell to his knees, semi-conscious and groaning in pain.

Dean held now cracked pitcher over his head waiting to see what the man would do, and then nearly threw it toward the door when it burst open.

Miss McClellan ran in, looked at the man on the floor and then at the pitcher Dean had raised over his head.

“What the hell do you think you are doing you…” her words cut off abruptly and she fell face first onto the floor.  Dean looked behind her to see Meg standing there with a slightly bloody candlestick and a shocked look on her face.

“I just … she was going to hurt you.”

Dean nodded looking just as frazzled as Meg. “So was he.”

Meg took a moment and gathered her wits. “Come on!” she said lurching over to grab Dean by the wrist and dragging him out of the room both of them still clutching their improvised weapons.

Meg led him down a hall and then down a set of stairs that led to a room in the the front of the house where Dean could see a snarling Charlie in a large chair. She had been secured by ropes and was throwing her weight against them trying to get free.

“Charlie!” Dean cried. Her head snapped up to him, and she calmed instantly.

“Dean! Are you alright? That woman said that a man was here for you! Are you hurt? Did he touch you?” Meg began working the ropes off of her. Dean hadn't seen Bella in the room and nearly shrieked when she spoke.

“Meg, what the hell are you doing? What the hell was that noise?”

Meg looked up at her having finally freed Charlie.  “Bella my love, we are getting the hell out of this place. Baby face over there just bashed a man’s head in and I got McClellan with a candlestick. There is only one other customer here, upstairs with Samandriel. So I say you and me go up there, get our friend, take whatever we need and then run.”

 Bella started out looking dubious but the more Meg spoke the more her eyes lit up at the possibility of freedom. Grabbing one of the flimsier chairs she flipped it over, placed a foot on one of the legs and promptly pulled another one off, forming a crude cudgel.

Dean and Charlie’s mouths both fell open and Meg gave a predator’s smile.

“Come on then darlin’ let’s show that gent the door.”

Both Dean and Charlie moved to follow them up the stairs but Bella held out a hand to halt them.

“You two stay here.”

“But we can help!” they insisted at the same time.

Bella gave a small sad smile. “Stay here, please. It will do us all good to know that someone got out of here with their innocence still intact." Meg nodded her agreement and the two of them turned and went up the stairs.

Dean and Charlie looked at each other a moment before hugging fiercely.

“I thought you were going to be hurt.” Charlie said with a sniffle.

“I almost was.” Dean replied squeezing her tightly. “I may have hit him with a jug repeatedly.”

Charlie laughed, “Good. Maybe I should go hit him again just to be sure.”

Dean shook his head. “I can’t go back up there, Charlie. Please don’t go where I can’t. Not right now.”

Charlie nodded and kept holding her friend. “I won’t go anywhere.”

Dean pulled back to look at her. “How did you get here? They said some guy named Walker brought me but I don’t remember anything after this morning.”

Charlie wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. “I went by your house this morning to talk to you. You've been so much more cheerful amd well after all that moping that I might have gotten a little…suspicious.” She looked a little guilty as she said this last part and Dean blushed.

“You um…you have reason to be suspicious” Dean started but was interrupted by Meg, Bella and a young man Dean could only assume was Samandriel coming back down the stairs.

Meg ran into another room and came out with a small locked box that she quickly dashed on the floor. Coins and gems tumbled out and were soon scooped up and placed in a bag. Bella meanwhile began rifling through a closet and throwing articles of clothing at everyone. Dean paused a moment when a pair of trousers landed in his arms. He’d never gotten to wear those before and he almost asked for a dress before he realized he did not want to hide as Deanna anymore. Today’s events were proof enough that  it would not keep him safe much longer, so he pulled them on making sure the long tunic he was wearing covered his backside. Dressing like a boy was one thing, being improper was another.  He tied the belt Bella gave him, donned his boots and put a cloak around his shoulders lamenting the loss of the one Tamara made for him.  The others had dressed in travelling clothes like his and were all quickly heading out the door.

Bella began walking up the road but Meg pulled her back. “We can’t go that way. We’d be walking right past Lilith’s house! We have to go that way.” She pointed to the forest behind them.

“In there? Are you mad? We are on the border of Tir Bwystfil. You know what lives in those woods!”

“What?” Meg said with disdain “Men who become animals, fairies, towering Nightmares? How long have we lived here? Have you ever seen the fierce monsters of Tir Bwystfil? I sure haven’t. Look, if we go that direction we have the cover of the trees and it will be harder for anyone to follow us.”

“Um…our village isn't too far from the border. About a week I think. If we could find the road we could go there. “ Dean said, and Charlie nodded.

“Good idea,” Said Meg “which direction is it?”

Both Dean and Charlie looked around and their shoulders slumped at the same time.  
“I have no idea.” Charlie said with a sigh. “Me neither,” mumbled Dean.

“Fine then”, grumped Bella” We’ll go east into the woods and hope we find it. There has to be a road somewhere.”

The others nodded, though Samadriel’s was a little shaky. The pale dark haired boy still hadn't spoken and Dean was afraid to wonder what had happened to him. Bella smiled at the young man and took his hand. “Come on love, let’s get out of here.”

Samandriel gave a tiny smile and nodded and the five of them ran into the forest together.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought it would have been nice to see what Bella would have been like as an ally. Seriously, I hated the end of her story. And look, Meg! you gotta love all that thorny pain. :) 
> 
> thank you guys for the awesome comments!


	17. In My Mother's Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't you hate it when new characters are introduced in the middle of a fic??

The handmaiden moved through the forest picking berries and edible greens for her supper and sighed. This was not the same forest she had come to all those years ago as a heart sick and world weary girl. That forest had been wild and untamed, with lush overgrown trees that nearly blocked out the sun and animals that would l peer at you with near human intelligence. That forest had had been so dark, so _primal_ that it frightened her even knowing she had the blessing of the Lady to be here.  Perhaps it was the Lady’s blessing that had added to her fears; there had been a dark and feral grief in her eyes even as she smiled and offered comfort and safety in her forest and a home in her Grove.

But that was years ago. Now the forest was almost like any other save for the size of the trees, and there were hardly any animals to be seen, intelligent or otherwise.  The Lady too had diminished greatly, losing the luster in her eyes and slowly fading into a shadow of her former self. Where she once walked through the trees and communed with her animals she now spent most of her time in the Bower asleep. The Handmaiden was the only one to venture out of the Grove now and that was only to gather what food she could find as not even the Lady’s Garden had weathered the withering. She never thought she would miss the forest as it had been but she could not stop the melancholic sigh that escaped when she looked around. It was all just so…diminished now, and while it had been frightening before it had also been magical and otherworldly; like something out of a dark fairy tale.

Dropping her basket to the ground with another sigh she sat against one of the old gnarled trunks and closed her eyes, her lady would not be awake again for some time so why not close her eyes for a bit and dream of better days?

****

It was the howling of the wind that woke her and she pushed her self away from the swaying tree troubled by the ominous creaking noises coming from it.  She spied movement out of the corner of her eye and turned suddenly to look. There, just behind some brush was a small canine looking creature eyeing her with amusement. Its tongue lolled out and it emitted a sound that sounded like  wheezing laughter.  She tried to keep her eye on it but it was getting harder to see; the light of the day was fleeing as the canopy overhead closed in.

She had once been told by her Lady that she must never run from anything in this forest. “Too many things here love the _chase_ ” she had said softly with a predators smile.  The handmaiden ignored that advice now and she ran back to the Grove. If the forest were changing, then perhaps her Lady would be too.

The forest continued its transformation as she ran, blooming with flora and fauna she had not seen in years filling her with equal amounts of elation and dread. The terrible beauty of the forest was returning and she laughed in joy and fear as she burst through the trees finding the Grove bright with the colors of flowers and fruit.

Her Lady was sitting in her bower gazing off into the forest and though the Handmaiden could not see her face she could see a change in her Lady. Her posture had lost the exhausted slump and her presence filled the Grove as it had before the withering had started.

“My Lady?” she called.

She received no response.

“Mother?” she said, hoping her Lady’s more familiar name would get her attention. The attempt was futile however; her Lady continued to gaze into the trees.

In a last ditch effort she called a name she never would have thought she would ever use.

“Eve!”

Slowly the figure in the bower turned to face her. There was no evidence that she had ever begun to fade. Her eyes, far too old for a face so young were alight again though this time there was none of the grief her companion was so used to seeing. Now there was an intense joy and her lips were turned up in a razor sharp smile.

“My Lady?” the Handmaiden tried again, ever mindful of the nature of the creature in front of her. “What is happening?”

“The blood has returned” Eve replied in her deceptively soft voice.

“Is it .. is she back?”

The razor smile was sad for a moment before returning to its former joy.

“No, it’s her beloved child." Eve stood and held her hand out.  "Come my dearest Kali, We must go greet my grandchild.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time Cas carefully explains why you do not mess with his Dean


	18. A Man Pushed Too Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head this chapter is titled "This is why you do not touch Cas's Boo...  
> I wish I could say i was joking.

Prince Castiel had never considered himself a violent man. Sure there were times when he wanted to thump Balthazar on the head when he was being particularly obnoxious but other than those rare moments he has never really wanted to inflict harm on another person.

Until today that is. Today he has found someone who made him think words like _rend, tear_ and _kill._ Were it not for the men he can feel holding him back he would be doing all of those things, and he would be enjoying it.

They had finally, _finally_ found the right path and had followed it with haste, all too aware of the advancing of the day and Dean’s continued danger.  It had led them to small lane that looked to lead to a house off in the distance and that was where they had found this odious little man, stumbling along the side of the road with blood running down his face.  He cried out his distress the moment he saw Castiel and the others, asking them for aid for his injuries and  for retribution against the one who had attacked him. When the captain asked him what had happened and who had done this to him he looked pained and embarrassed.

“You won’t believe me when I tell you Ma’am; I can barely believe it myself. There is a house just up this road,” he gestured back the way he had come, “where a man like myself can gain the company of a man or woman for a short while and when I visited it today I was told there was a new boy in , an untouched omega no less, and as you can imagine I agreed to pay whatever price they demanded for him. When I saw him I knew the price was worth it; he looked so sweet and soft in his little shift. He told me some story about an alpha who was going to be his mate and how he couldn't be there and he was just so sweet and perfect that I couldn't resist his little game. “he sighed for a moment before his face darkened with anger. “But when I reached for him he bashed me in the head with a pitcher. I should have known those big sad teary eyes were a ruse. As it turns out he and the other omega whor…”

He was talking about Dean; he had to be because on his clothes there was a faint lingering scent that Castiel knew all too well.

Castiel lunged, fully intending to kill the man, but Captain Hester grabbed him at the last moment, barely managing to restrain him she called on others in her soldiers to help her while the injured man looked on in shock.

Slowly, Castiel became aware of a steady string of curses and threats erupting from his mouth. Words like “filthy rapist” “Prince of the Realm” “drawn and quartered’ and “my mate” falling out alongside them. Some part of him knew it was unseemly for a prince to react like this but the rest of him could not be bothered to care. This vile thing had tried to put his filthy odious hands on Dean. Dean who blushed over kissing a boy on the cheek and had to hide who he really was had nearly been raped. There had been tears in Dean’s eyes, which meant that he had been scared while he tried to appeal to this man’s better nature.  His poor Dean had been crying and asking for help. The idea made him increase his struggles to get to the man and this time it succeeded. Finally shaking off the hands that held him he tacked the man to the ground and was about to pummel him into pulp when something slammed into his side and pinned him to the ground. He snarled and lashed out trying to dislodge his attacker but he could gain no headway in his attempts to escape.

Eventually he began to tire and as he did he became aware of a very familiar if unexpected voice.

“Cas! Come on Cas, you have to snap out of it! Breathe! That’s it, just like that. Remember what I taught you. Calm measured breaths, use your brain, think clearly or …”

Once the red had mostly gone from his vision he was able to answer “..or the battle is already lost.”

“Glad to know you’re back with us.” Said Gabriel from his seat on Castiel’s back. “I have to say, when that man from Hester’s squad arrived at the fort I was surprised to say the least. A captured omega and the prince running after … _him;_ it’s quite the story. Honestly Cassie, what have you gotten yourself into?”

“I ordered you back to the Capital.” Castiel said, trying to get Gabriel off of him.

“I know you did, I thought I should stay close, you know, in case something happened. Like you running after this omega and trying to kill a man with your bare hands. Luckily the man Hester sent with me understood.”

Castiel finally managed to maneuver Gabriel off of him so he could stand. “He deserves it. He wanted to rape Dean. And yes I am going after him. Do not say one word against my future mate Gabriel.”

The last part was growled out and Gabriel held up his hands. “I won’t say anything Cas. “ He sighed. "I admit I had and still have my reservations about this but if it means so much to you then I cannot sit and do nothing to help.”

Castiel leveled a hard gaze at Gabriel, assessing his honesty before nodding and turning to the Captain.

“Bind this man and find someplace to keep him until we can get him into a prison cell. We have to find this house and see where the trail leads from there.”  Looking behind her he could see several soldiers on horseback dressed in the colors of Tir y Gwyliwr.

“They came with Gabriel I take it?”

The Captain nodded.” I sent Lt. Fitzgerald to the nearest fort the moment we knew Dean was missing. I had no idea how many we would be up against, so I sent for reinforcements. Fitzgerald followed the marks I have been leaving on the trees.”

the brought him up sharply. “Will others be able to follow those too?” he asked, frowning.

The Captain shook her head. “They would have to know what they were looking for to see them and then they would have to know what they meant. It’s a code specific to the Nos.”

Castiel nodded. “Have one of them take that … man … back to the fort. I want him to stand trial for what he tried to do.” When the Captain turned and began issuing orders he silently thanked her for her calm no nonsense way of handling things.  It left him with only Dean to worry about while she took care of the rest. Of course now there was Gabriel to think about. Having Gabriel back was both a comfort and a worry. He was glad to have his friend and mentor here again but he was worried about what would he do or say when they found Dean. He briefly considered sending Gabriel away again but shook his head. Gabriel said he wanted to be here to support him and for now he would take him at his word.

Not wanting to wait any longer than absolutely necessary he turned and began down the lane to the house Dean had thankfully escaped. It didn't take long to get there and Castiel was struck by how unassuming it looked. It was a nice house certainly but there was nothing about it that would hint at what happened inside.

He wanted to burn it down.

“Don’t look at it Cassie. He’s not there anymore. No one in there touched him, remember that. We’re going to find him. Forget the house and focus on the trail we can follow. “, Balthazar spoke softly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Castiel shook himself and turned toward the forest he could easily see the trail leading to from the house. There were multiple prints and he smiled a little. He couldn't be too far from Dean now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok we are past the two darkest chapters in this story. Soon we shall be back to two cutie patooties being adorable at one another....


	19. In Which There is a Horse, and Meg has a Bit of a Moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I am so sorry this has taken so long to get out.   
> I feel bad about it.  
> However on the plus side if anyone wants to read a proposal about offering CBT in elementary schools for children who are experiencing or have experienced trauma I can give one to you. :)
> 
> College is hard, especially when you get to be a senior cause then they expect you to be a semi professional.

The five brothel escapees kept a fast pace for as long as they could, desperate to get as much distance between themselves and the place they had run from. Not many were willing to enter the dark forest of Tir Bwystfil so they went as far into the forest as possible before stopping. So far none of them could see what was supposed to be so threatening about Tir Bwystfil. The forest was dense sure but thus far there was nothing inherently frightening about it.

Feeling they had run far enough they stopped to catch their breath and began discussing what to do next.

“So,” Bella said “do either of you know where your village is from here?”

Charlie and Dean looked at one another.

“Um… I passed out in my house and woke up in that room. I have no idea where I am except over the border of Tir Bwystfil.” He turned to look at Charlie and then frowned in confusion. “You weren’t at my house that morning. How did you get here?”

“I went to your house early hoping to find out why you were so happy all of a sudden. I thought you must have found some way of getting out from under your dad’s thumb and I want to find out what it was so I was going to …” she paused, trying to find a better word than spy, “investigate through observation.”

“Investigate through observation? Wait, you were going to spy on me?!”  Dean exclaimed.

Charlie’s cheeks turned pink. “Well you weren’t telling me anything and I knew something was up. How else was I to find out?”

“You could have asked his alpha…” Bella said helpfully.

 It was Dean’s turn to blush as Charlie looked confused.

“His alpha? He doesn’t have an alpha. The only alphas he knows are me and Sam.” Her voice trailed off at the end when she saw Dean blushing and looking at the ground.

“Dean?”

“I was going to tell you …” he said looking at his feet.

“Tell me what?”

“Well … I kinda … met someone.”  Dean could feel Charlie’s stare and he shuffled his feet a little.

“Met someone? How did you meet someone? You never left the house; your father wouldn't let you. How could you have met someone?”

Dean looked up finally. There was no way she was not about the freak out so he might as well tell her everything. “Remember that night we met in the woods and I told you my secret, well I stayed next to the river for a bit after you left.”

“Yeah?”

“Well … I sort of … met someone while I was there.”

Charlie stared at him at moment, her expression shocked, incredulous and then angry.

“You met someone while you were there? You just happened to meet someone, some strange alpha, by the river and never thought to tell _anyone?!_  What did he just wander out of the woods, tip his hat and say ‘Hey baby, you’re pretty! Let’s get mated.’?”

Dean frowned. “It wasn't like that! Cas, ok yes, he did run out of the woods across the river, but he was sweet and sat on his hands to make me feel better. He’s silly and sweet and even if he did call me _pretty_ he’d never call me _baby_ because he's not like that!”

Charlie looked like she was working herself up for a formidable retaliatory remark when …

**SNAP!**

One moment Dean and Charlie had been facing one another, fists clenched in anger while their companions looked on a few paces away, the next they were all huddled together and Dean and Charlie were wrapped around one another.

The noise had come from somewhere near in the forest.  They turned as one unit to survey the trees around them but could see nothing.

The trees off to the left rustled.

They all turned to face it and took a step back.

It rustled again and the branches began to part in front of them to reveal the largest horse Dean had ever seen.  It was easily a head taller than the horses in the village and never in his life had he seen a horse that shade of black. Sure he had seen horses with dark coats before but nothing thus far could compare with the glossy black coat that almost shone as much as silver and he had no words for the shimmering mane and tail.

It was the most beautiful animal he had ever seen and instead of moving away in fear he began to pull away from Charlie and his companion in order to get closer.  When he thought about it later he was surprised at the ease with which he slipped from the arms of his friend and the safety of their companions.

He was so enraptured by the creature in front of him that he never heard Charlie cry out or felt the hands that reached out in an attempt to pull him back. What had he to fear from an animal such as this? She was so lovely and majestic and she was here to help.

“Hello there beautiful.” He said reaching his hand out to rub along her nose.

His friends watched in horror, convinced he was about to have his hand bitten off.  Much to Dean’s delight and the shock of his friends the great animal just lowered her head to nuzzle into his palm.

“Um … Dean? “ Charlie called nervously.

“Hmm?”

“Dean … You’re petting a Night Mare. Maybe you should … um, stop.”

“Before it kills you…” added Bella.

Dean frowned and turned to look at them. “Why would she do that? She’s not a Night Mare those aren't even a real thing.  She’s just a horse …” there was an offended sounding snort and Dean laughed, “Ok, maybe not _just_ a horse.  She’s not dangerous, “he was interrupted by another equine snort “ to us anyway. She’s here to help.”

“And exactly how do you know that?” Meg asked, her voice dripping with disbelief.

“I dunno, I just do.” he replied with a shrug.

They all stared at him for a bit, unsure of what to do next until Samandriel stepped forward. “Um … Can I … can I pet her too?” he asked taking another cautious step forward. Dean looked  at him in surprise, up until that moment he hadn't heard the other boy speak.

Dean smiled, “Of course you can.”  As if trying to prove him right the horse took a small step toward Samandriel and stretched her nose out to him. Smiling he reached up and began to rub her nose.

Bella and Meg looked at each other before walking over.

“There room for two more in this love fest?” Meg asked. And before Dean could respond the horse swung her massive boy around to put her neck within reach of the two women.

Dean looked over at Charlie hoping to alleviate her fear of the animal but when he looked at her face he realized that is was not fear that kept her away.  She looked confused and sad and Dean knew it was because he had not told her about Cas.  He couldn't help being angry at himself for a moment. She had spent almost all of her life being excluded because she was an alpha and now her first and best friend hadn't trusted her with something truly important.

“Charlie?” he said, wanting to apologize but not knowing how. What did you say after doing something like that?

Perhaps his regret and contrition shone in his eyes because after a moment she moved to stand next to him running her hand over the muscled flank of the horse. 

“I’m sorry I didn't tell you.” Dean whispered.

She continued her ministrations for a bit before speaking.

“I think I understand why you didn't. Everyone was being so controlling over everything you did and I knew you were eventually going to do something to break out but I had hoped you would let me help you.” Her voice was soft and sad and for a moment Dean wished she would yell at him; it would have been easier to listen to.

“I’m sorry Charlie. I just … I was afraid that if anyone knew then they would chase him away or lock me away somewhere. I’m sorry.” Perhaps if he said it enough she would forgive him.

Charlie sighed and turned to face him. “I know. Like I said I understand why you didn't but here’s the thing, I also know why they were being so paranoid about your safety. They were trying to protect you from men like the ones that go to that house. You are an omega male Dean, and while I would never think it makes you a _freak_ or a _toy_ I do know that it makes you a _target_ and … “ Charlie paused for a moment and caught her breath before continuing “She told me what he was going to do to you Dean. She told me why that man was there and why he was going to pay so much for you and I just … I can’t …” she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. “You are the first, best and only friend I have ever had so you listen to me Dean Winchester. I am _on your side_ , now and forever. So if you ever need something or have met someone or just anything, remember that. You don’t have to hide things from me. I may not like what you are doing but I won’t just assume I am right and run off to tattle ok?” her voice became quiet again “Please don’t shut me out again.”

Dean stared at her in shock before stepping forward to wrap her in a hug she quickly returned.

“Never again.” He whispered fiercely. “Never.”

“Not that I don’t find all this lovey dovey … stuff… heartwarming but do you think that we could figure out where we are supposed to go from here?” drawled a voice from the other side of the horse.

Charlie and Dean stepped apart and grinned at one another over Meg’s annoyed voice before walking around the animal to where the others were standing.

“I have no idea where we are.” Dean said. “Charlie and I were both knocked out on the trip to the house.”

Charlie nodded “Yup, out cold. Do you guys have any idea?”

“Not a clue.”

“Nope”

Samandriel shook his head.

“Well great” snarked Meg, “Unless tall dark and equine here can tell us where to go we’re screwed.” She turned to the horse. “How about it horsey, you know where to go from here?"

From the look on her face it was clear she had not been expecting the horse to nod.

For sets of eyes popped and four mouths dropped open in shock.

Dean for his part felt no surprise at all which _did_ surprise him.  Perhaps it was all the stories he’d heard about Tir Bwystfil over the years that made a conversation with an intelligent horse seem plausible. Perhaps it was that he’d already had a very stressful day and didn’t want to dwell on it. Either way he was happy to just accept it.

He _was_ a little surprised when the horse turned and started to nudge him in the direction from which it had come.

Meg, Charlie, Bella, and Samandriel watched with some amusement as Dean was herded into the forest before following.

“She’s got a real thing for Freckles.” Meg quipped.  “Perhaps she thinks he’s her true love.”

Bella snickered “Two true loves discovered in a week? He’s got quite the record …”

“Ugh, don’t be weird.” Huffed Charlie.

“Hah!” exclaimed Meg turning to face her, “I woke up this morning thinking my life would never change, then McClaren brings you two in, a male omega and a female alpha, the most unique pair that could have shown up anywhere and there you were in the front room. Unconscious sure, but still there and then he says he’s got some alpha lover boy whom he has been meeting for _chaste little river side chats in the moonlight_ all week and then he knocks out a full grown man by bashing him in the head with a pitcher which means I have to take a candlestick to Mc Claren’s head before she tries to hurt him too, and then we are all breaking out of the bro…that place with Samandriel who by the way was _smiling_ just a moment ago  for the first time in _ages_ because a huge horse who apparently can understand people let him rub her nose, and now said horse is leading us into the forest because she’s the only one who knows where we are! At this point kid, weird is subjective.”

Charlie stared at Meg, waiting to see if the rant was over. The older woman stood there for a moment panting before she caught her breath and turned to follow the horse, Bella and Samandriel in tow.

She opened and closed her mouth for a bit before turning to follow, having no idea how to reply to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot imagine a world in which Dean does not have his Impala in one form or another.
> 
> Meg is fun to write.
> 
> I hope you like it!


	20. There's Something Happening Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short but there should be another one up quickly.

*******

                Dean loved this forest. There was something so free about being here and seeing the animals dart back and forth through the trees while Impala the First (she was second to no one) walked along beside him giving gentle nudges with her head when she wanted him to change direction. Every now and again the wind would whip up and send the scents of fresh soil and dried leaves into the air. The ground under his feet was soft and all the trees made a pleasant rustling sound when the wind blew.

Honestly what was everyone so worried about? His merry little band had been walking through this (supposedly) deep dark dangerous forest and the only unpleasant thing they’d come across was a large mangy looking squirrel that chittered angrily at them from his tree. 

What _was_ it had he been so worried about before? Oh right, people had taken him away from his home, away from Cas, but that was alright. He would see Cas again soon so until then why not enjoy this lovely walk?

This was just about the best day ever and he sighed in contentment.

 

“Guys?” Meg said. “Does Dean look a little … loopy to you?”

“Loopy is an understatement.” Bella replied, watching the boy in question sigh as he wandered through the trees.  “He looks like he’s been eating the special mushrooms.” She paused. “He hasn’t, has he?”

There was no response from her companions.

“Guys?”  She turned to look at them and saw Meg staring at the other two with a worried look on her face.  Looking at Charlie and Samandriel explained her worry. Charlie had her hands clasped behind her back and looked for all the world like she was just on a stroll through the forest.  Samandriel was smiling softly, reaching out to touch leaves on the low hanging branches he passed, and looking completely relaxed.  Neither of them seemed at all aware that they were in a dark forest running from people who had kidnapped them and forced them into a brothel. 

“Samandriel?” she called softly.

“Hmmm?” He put his arms over his head in a lazy stretch and smiled at her before letting his arms fall to his sides.

“Are you alright?” Normally that was a stupid question as Samandriel hadn't been alright in a very long time; being the only male omega in a whore house meant he got the worst clients and the harshest treatment. Looking at him now though, there was no trace of the wounded boy she knew.

“I’m just great Bells.” he replied, wrapping her in a hug.

Bella couldn't move so shocked was she by this. Samandriel never touched _anyone_ like this without being forced to. Sure he would allow her to hold his hand on occasion but a hug was unheard of.  Her surprise and unease only increased when he then walked over to Dean, looped his arm through the other boys and rested his head on his shoulder. 

Dean rested his cheek on top of Samandriel’s head.  “This is a nice part of the forest. I like it here, we should take a nap.” He let out a huge yawn that both Charlie and Samandriel echoed.

“Hmm, that’s a good idea” said Charlie and Samandriel nodded. “We would be very cozy here.”

Meg’s jaw dropped. “What? Here? You want to sleep _here_? _Now_? Are you crazy?”

The other three paid her no mind and curled up together on the ground while she and Bella looked on with twin expressions of disbelief that slowly morphed in to yawns.

“Bela, I think something is very wrong here.” Meg said as she started to sway on her feet. 

Try as they might the two women, oldest of the group, slowly succumbed. Barely managing to make to the huddle their friends were in before falling deeply asleep next to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun


	21. The Things You Don't Know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long.  
> On a positive note, I have graduated!

Castiel did not like this forest. The trees pressed in at them from all sides and strange creatures skittered in and out of view from the underbrush making strange chittering noises  that sounded like laughter. Low hanging branches swept over their heads creaking and groaning while branches higher up wove together, effectively blocking the sunlight. Strange high calls echoed through the woods making it impossible to tell from which direction they came and Castiel was sure he could hear whispers moving on the wind. Everything came together to give the impression that his party was not welcome in these woods and it was beginning to strain the already tenuous control he had over the men Gabriel had brought with him.

                They had been fine at first, eager to earn the recognition that traveling with the Crown Prince would undoubtedly gain them, but this eagerness had waned with every noise from the forest.  Now they were whispering amongst themselves and gesturing at the forest. Just as he was about to say something a loud and ominous snap came from the trees ahead and the forest was plunged into a sudden still silence.

Everyone in the party froze save for Captain Hester who moved a step closer to Castiel and motioned for the rest of her men to surround him.

"Your Highness" one of the men called, "we have to go back! Surely no omega boy is worth risking the future heir of the kingdom. If he came this way I have little doubt that the creatures have either killed him or taken him for their own use in which case he is tainted beyond repair. We must turn back now!"

Balthazar lunged for Castiel before he could take a step toward the soldier who had spoken and Gabriel stormed toward the back of their party in his stead.

"If you are too cowardly to stay and help find your Prince's future mate then leave, but do not pretend it is his safety you are worried about."

Castiel growled behind him.

"Actually you should just go now before Balthazar lets go. I can only assume you are too stupid to see how much our Prince cares for this omega boy and therefor are too stupid to be of any use to him."

The man gaped before turning to look to his fellow soldiers for support, and finding none he turned back to the general.

“I meant no disrespect, but Sir it is only a male omega! Surely he could find another one for his purposes!”

It was Gabriel’s turn to gape. Was this man truly that stupid? Hardening his expression again he pointed back the way they had come and said, “Leave, now.”

The soldier opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally turning fearfully, and walking back toward the border. Something suddenly moved off to his left and in a panic he drew his sword turning to face the potential threat. Just as Gabriel was about to bark another order for him to depart a long thick vine shot out from the trees wrapped around his sword arm and yanked him into the forest.

Gabriel stood dumbfounded for a half a second before turning to follow the soldier’s screams only to find himself blocked by more vines that wove themselves between the trees.  He placed a hand on the hilt of his sword intending to draw it so he could cut through the vines but the moment his hand wrapped around it a vine shot out aimed directly at his neck.

Castiel and Balthazar watched in horror, convinced they were about to watch their friend die when the vine suddenly stopped its forward motion inches from Gabriel’s neck.

“Unless you really wanna die, I suggest taking yer hand off that pretty pig sticker you got there.”

The party turned to see a large man leaning casually against a tree grinning in amusement. “Course,” he continued “watching you idiots get torn apart by the trees might be entertaining. So, ya know, if you choose not to that’s fine too.”

Captain Hester put herself between her prince and the man before speaking.

“Who are you and what is happening here?”

“Me?” he replied with a careless air “I’m Benny, one of the denizens of this fair land. As for what is happening, well see this forest and those who live in it do not take kindly to a party of invading soldiers stomping in like they own the place. When one of those soldiers draws a weapon well, we can only assume he’s going to harm someone and we react accordingly.”

The captain was about to respond when Castiel shot around her. “What about a small unarmed group running from danger? Would they be harmed?” He had no idea who this man was but he was the first person they’d seen since crossing the border and as such was his best bet for information.

“A group of omegas and an alpha ran through here earlier as a matter of fact. They met a friend of mine who’s leading them to a safe place. Are you what they were running from?” He went from affable to menacing in a heartbeat and vines came from the trees in all directions, aimed at Castiel and his group.  Castiel ignored them and held his hands out pleadingly while shaking his head.

“Was there a boy in that group? He would have long light brown hair and pretty green eyes and freckles and sweet little cupid bow mouth and he blushes over everything and he smells like a summer day when you’re lying in the grass and there are bees buzzing nearby?”

The man, Benny blinked and stared at Castiel for a moment; while the vines drew back some.

“Geez kid, you got it bad huh?” when Castiel nodded in agreement Benny chuckled, and the vines retreated further. “He always this indifferent to the possibility of a sudden death?” he asked the Captain.

She sighed, “That’s a recent development. Are you going to let us pass?” 

Benny sighed regretfully. "Sorry, lady. No can do. See, you and your boys violated the agreement your King made with my Lady which means you either turn around and leave now or we get to rip you apart." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure how i feel about this one.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part really should be part of the chapter before this one, i'll probably go back and fix it after the rewrite.   
> This has not been read over all that well so i imagine this chapter will be edited soon. it's late and i am sleepy.  
> sorry it has been so long since i last posted. I am looking for work currently and for some reason i feel guilty if i do other things which i know is silly.   
> oh and fear not we are getting close to the happy reunion. there is part of it that has been inspired entirely by comment. :)  
> sorry for the editing. I'll fix it tomorrow.

Castiel was momentarily taken aback when the large man’s tone went from affable to menacing in the space of a heartbeat.  He rallied quickly however when the man’s words sunk in; there was no way he could or would turn back now.  

Ignoring Captain Hester’s protest he took a small step forward and cleared his throat.

“Sir, I knew of no agreement made between my father and your Lady. If you could tell me how we broke it and how we can make amends we can move past this peacefully.”

Benny tilted his head and gave their group an assessing look that he held for almost a full minute before speaking. 

“Wait here” he said shortly before turning to walk into the forest.

“Wait!” Balthazar called out but the large man had already disappeared into the woods. “Great,” he muttered. “Now what?”

“Now we wait” replied Castiel, taking a seat on a nearby rock. “like he told us to.”

“So we are taking orders from a wild man who threatened to tear us apart?” Gabriel asked, incredulity coloring his tone.

“Yes.” Castiel had folded his legs in front of him and rested his chin on his hand. His eyes remained riveted on the section of trees Benny had disappeared into. “Dean is in this forest and that man is the only one who can get us permission to continue on. If he wants us to wait then we will wait.”

Both his companions turned to the Captain hoping she would have a better solution but were ignored as she lifted a hand and made a circular motion with her first two fingers.  Immediately the prince was surrounded by the leather clad members of the Helwyr Nos. Castiel’s only reaction to this was to tap one of them on the hip, making them move out of his view of the trees, making one small window in the wall of bodies surrounding him.

 

Gabriel sighed and leaned over to Balthazar.

“Have you ever seen him this focused on anything before?” he whispered.

“Never” replied Balthazar. “Gods Gabe what are we going to do if he never finds Dean, or worse he finds Dean too late to save him from the monsters in this forest?”

Gabriel sighed again and wiped a hand over his mouth. “We do what we can to keep him together until he can do it on his own. Losing love hurts, but you can survive it. The trick will be making him want to.”

Balthazar winced and looked at this friend in sympathy, remembering that Gabriel knew what he was talking about from experience. He worried about the old wounds this venture was opening up for the older man.  Gabriel surprised him though with a small smile.

“If I am being honest though, I think little Cassie is gonna find Dean and then we are going to have to live with the two of them mooning over one another the whole way home. Not that I am being uncharacteristically hopeful. I am just certain that we are destined to live the same sappy love story we have been subjected to these last few days.” Gabriel said smirking.

Balthazar didn't believe for a moment that Gabriel was as annoyed at the idea as he let on, but he just grinned back at him and settled on his own rock to wait for Benny to return.

 

 

 

*****

                Dean woke up slowly, drifting back into awareness gently as he snuggled into the soft pillow beneath his head. Off in the distance he could hear the sleepy yawns of other people waking up; a gentle breeze caressed his skin and tickled his nose with the scent of fragrant flowers.    Rolling onto his back he raised his arms and stretched like a lazy  cat before resting his hands on his stomach with a contented sigh.

What had he been doing again? His already muddled thoughts were distracted by the sight of sunlight back lighting the leaves on the tree overhead.

He thought the light behind the leaves made green of them very pretty. He also liked the blue of the sky he could see behind them.

 _Blue and green_ he thought, _look very nice together. I really like blue; Cas’s  eyes are a very pretty blue_.

A second later Dean bolted upright. “Oh my god, I have to get back to Cas!”

“Figures that would be the first thing you thought of” he hears Charlie say off to his right.

Turning to look at her he realized he was laying on some sort of raised bed made of interlocking vines and flowers and that she, Meg, Bella, and Samandriel were all sitting up in similar beds that had been arranged in a circle. They were in a garden filled with lush flowers and shrubs ringed by large trees.

“How did we get here? The last thing I remember was walking through the forest and finding Impala. Why are we on beds and who brought us here? Are we still in the same forest? ”

“Whoa! Slow down there chief. Take a breath and try to relax some. We’re safe here. As for your questions, the nice lady behind you was about to answer all of that. We were just waiting for you to wake up.” Bela said, nodding at someone behind Dean.

Dean turned to see an older woman standing behind him holding a basket full of flowers and berries.  He sat up straight trying to not look like he was as overwhelmed as he felt.

“Uhm…hello.”

She took a moment to look him over, tilting her head slightly before responding.

“Hello Dean.”

“How do you know my name?” he asked, brows nearly hitting his hairline in surprise. “Oh wait, they probably told you… sorry.” He blushed, feeling a little foolish for asking.

“Um, Dean… we haven’t told her anything” said Meg from behind him.

“I know your name Dean, because my Lady told me what it was. This is her forest and there is no one who steps foot in it that she does not instantly see and know. Well, she does now anyway. A rather recent development to be honest; makes one wonder what could have happened to bring the Lady and her land back from the brink so quickly.” This statement, coupled with and arched brow and assessing gaze was unnerving and Dean wondered if he was supposed to be sorry for something. She had the same look Ellen and Tamara got when they suspected he was getting into mischief and he started squirming, and barely resisted the urge to deny any involvement.   

 

 

*****

The handmaiden made sure not to smile at the boy’s discomfort. The denizens of the forest had pulled this same ‘The Lady knows all and can see thought you, so you better not be here to cause trouble’ thing on her when she had arrived years ago and as annoying as it had been then she had to admit it was fun to pull on someone else.

She took a breath and made  sure to school her features into a knowing smile.

“Perhaps the Lady herself will explain when she is finished talking to the wolf…” she trailed off and gestured to a corner of the garden where Eve was talking with the shifter Benny.  Predictably five pairs of large eyes turned to look where she was pointing.

“Wolf? I don’t see a wolf. Just a woman talking to that large man over there.” The one who had spoken, Meg, turned to look at her with a raised brow.

“True,” the handmaiden replied thoughtfully, “ he does not seem to be wearing his fur at the moment, but I am sure that if you give him a moment you’ll see…Ah, there he goes now.” She paused, mostly for the fun of it “Lovely pelt, don’t you think?”

*****

Dean stared in shock. “That man, that one there in the corner just turned into a wolf.” He said helpfully to the woman who had been speaking.

“Yes, he did”

“No…no you don’t understand, that man turned into a wolf.” He pointed at the wolf just in case she had misunderstood.

“A big furry black one” supplied Charlie.

“He’s grinning at us” added Meg.

“Should he be doing that?” asked Bela.

Samandriel shook his head.

“I think you’ll find that Benny is really very nice” said a brand new voice from just over Dean’s shoulder.

In a flash Dean was off his bed and on to Charlie’s where the two of them hugged together and turned to look at the person who had just spoken.  He felt a little ridiculous when he saw a girl not much older than he was standing by his bed and smiling at him with fond amusement.  Still though with people turning into animals it didn’t hurt to be cautious. At least he hoped it didn’t.

“Um…hello” He said politely. Tamara once told him that keeping calm and acting civilized was a good start to dealing with pretty much anyone; he hoped her advice proved true. If not he was fine with running and screaming.

“Please dearest, calm yourself.” The girl raised her hands in a placating manner. “Nothing in this forest will harm you, nothing in this forest could harm you. It knows just as I do how precious you are and has been hoping for your arrival just as I have. We are one and the same little one, and we have been waiting for you for so long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is another short one.


	23. Learning Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know this has been forever in getting up and I apologize for that. A piece of advice. Do not stop taking maintenance meds for any reason. Certainly do not stop taking those meds when you know life is about to get next level stressful. 
> 
> Anyway here it is. Sorry it is so short. i am working on the next part. Promise.

“You have?” Dean asked, unable to keep the trepidation out of his voice.  
She smiled again and nodded. “We have been waiting for so long; we thought you might never come to us.”  
“’Kay.” He bit his lip nervously. “Um…why?” he asked, shifting closer to Charlie.  
Her smile was fond and far away as if remembering something sweet. “because dearest you are my family. The child of my precious Mary. When I felt you enter this world I had hoped that you might come to see me eventually. But then I felt Mary’s passing and I knew your father would not let you see me. It is the reason I have been sleeping for so long. Why stay in a world when none of your loved ones can share it with you?”  
Dean had gone into shock at the mention of his mother and it took a moment for his mind and mouth to start working and when they did they started working all at once. “You knew my mother? She was part of your family? How? Why? Wha…”  
She silenced his confused rambling with a gentle finger to his lips and place a hand on his cheek. “I will explain everything to you in time beloved but for now I must ask you a question.” Dean nodded, eyes wide with surprise, fighting the urge to ask for more information. After she ascertained that he was listening she continued.   
“There is a group of soldiers in my forest being led by an alpha. An alpha that says he is looking for you. Is this true? Are you running from this man?”  
“An alpha!” Dean squeaked and immediately blushed. He knew of only one alpha who might have followed him into this forest and he really, really hoped it was the one he knew. “Does he have dark hair and the most beautiful blue eyes? And does his smile make you feel funny in your tummy, like you have butterflies in it?”  
The girl standing in front of him looked amused and her smile grew into a teasing grin.   
“That might be an accurate description. Does the name Castiel sound familiar?”  
The heat that had been leaving Dean’s cheeks came back with a vengeance. “Cas?! He’s here?”  
Dean looked around the clearing, let go of Charlie and immediately started trying to straighten both his hair and his clothes at the same time.  
The girl laughed. “I’m going to take that as a yes.” She leveled a calculating look at him. “How exactly do you know this man?”  
Dean halted his attempts to make himself more presentable and looked everywhere except at the girl in front of him. “Well, he’s…um…my alpha. A-at least I hope he is…er…will be…someday.” This last part was spoken to his hands.  
“Woah woah, wait a minute here. You didn’t say anything about that!” exclaimed Charlie. “First you’re meeting some random alpha in the woods at night without telling you best friend and now you’re telling me you think he’s the one? Honestly Dean you’re supposed to tell me these things. It’s best friend privileges! Have you kissed him too?” she had her hands on her hips by the time she finished talking and looked highly offended.  
“It was just on the cheek!” exclaimed dean. “And I was going to tell you, you know, eventually.”  
“Oh really? And why hadn’t you, huh? If you were going to tell me then why didn’t you?”  
“Because we got kidnapped!” dean said, throwing his arms up and looked annoyed with his friend.  
“Oh,” Charlie said, looking abashed. “Right. So…you really kissed him?”   
Dean nodded. As if on cue they both covered their mouths and giggled.

Meg leaned over to Bela, “Have they forgotten the scary forest, shape changing people and possible imminent danger we are in?”  
Bela shrugged. “Teen angst comes before everything else I suppose…”  
The strange young girl who was obviously not a young girl cleared her throat and both Dean and Charlie looked over at her quickly.  
“And we’re back.” Meg muttered.

“So, you not only know this boy, you have kissed this boy…”  
“Only on the cheek!” cut in Charlie.   
“on the cheek” she conceded “and want him to be your alpha…”  
“Someday!” Dean offered.  
“Someday.” She nodded. “Does he feel the same way about you?”  
“I…I think so. I mean…we haven’t really talked about it…” Dean said all of this to the hem of his shirt, feeling too embarrassed to look at anyone.   
“Hmmm” she mused a moment. “Well that is quite the conundrum for a young omega. Does the alpha I have chosen also choose me. Personally I think he’s be a fool not to, but that is not my primary concern…”  
“It isn’t?” Dean asked, looking up.  
She shook her head. “No, my concern is does he truly care for you. Will he be worthy of you? It is a rare thing for an alpha to harm an omega but there are the exceptions that must be dealt with. This requires a test I think. One of bravery, commitment and caring, I think.”  
“A test?” Dean asked looked confused. “What kind of…”  
He never finished his sentence.   
The others watched in horror as she leaned up, kissed his forehead and caught him as he slumped over.  
Charlie was the first to recover. “What did you do?!” she screamed trying to shield her friend from whatever this crazy person might do next. Or at least she tried to. One moment she was trying to cover Dean, the next she was sitting on the same bed as Samandriel. Just as she was about to jump down a hand settled on her shoulder and she looked up at the woman who had first greeted them.  
“Relax child. If Lady Eve has said no harm will come to the boy, then he will not be harmed. Be still a moment.” Charlie continued to try only to discover that her attempts to reach her friend here futile. She could not get off the bed she was sitting on. From the looks of things none of the others could either.  
The girl, Eve, silenced all protests with a wave of her hand.  
“He is sleeping, nothing more. This will all be clear in a moment.” As she spoke she arranged Dean on his bed, making sure his head was pillowed and that his clothes and hair were neatly arranged. Satisfied with her work she stepped back and out of the way as vines, trees and flowers began to sprout form the ground pushing the bed into the air until they formed a tower with a sleeping dean at the top.

After surveying her handiwork, she turned to the forest, facing the direction the wolf man had gone.   
“Benjamin,” she whispered. “Tell the boy to walk. He is to follow the path and prove his worth. He must come alone. Anyone else will die. Make sure he understands”


End file.
